Gracias, Hasta luego
by Ligia dAfrodita
Summary: Yuzuriha tuvo que comenzar una nueva vida y adaptarse a lo que esta le ofrecía de ahora en adelante, sin embargo siempre le quedarían los recuerdos vivos del pasado para consolarse y recordar siempre al amor de su vida. Formo una familia con otro hombre, Yato de unicornio, quien la acompaño hasta el fin de sus días, aunque en su corazón solo hubo un nombre... Shion
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se sitúa en el final de "The Lost Canvas", y cuenta, por supuesto una historia alternativa de lo que sucedió entre Shion de Aries, Yuzuriha de Grulla y Yato de Unicornio, y los romances que entre estos hubo, este _segundo capítulo_, no contiene lemon pero en los siguientes capítulos si contendrá, cada semana habrá un capítulo nuevo ¡!

Espero les guste y déjenme sus comentarios.

Los personajes de Saint Seiya The lost Canvas no me pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y S. Teshirogi

A continuación les dejo un breve glosario… se que van al final pero, mejor se los dejo de una vez ;)

*argali: borrego salvaje de las montañas del Tíbet, Mongolia y China.

*Rogyapa: sacerdote del Tibet

*torre del silencio: altar donde se coloca el cuerpo del fallecido

*funeral celeste: ceremonia funebre del Tibet donde el cadaver es dscuartizado, mezclado con harina y ofrecido a los buitres

_**GRACIAS, HASTA LUEGO...**_

La noche fue larga. Larga y muy pesada, ya la tercera sin dormir, velando la salud de su marido, que había sufrido el ataque de un argali* en brama que había acorralado a varias ovejas en la ladera de una montaña, y él ,haciéndose el valiente como siempre, intento rescatarlas, pero el animal lo ataco, mandándolo de un topetazo a rodar montaña abajo, medio día duraron en encontrarlo, con varios huesos rotos, muy mal trecho, inconsciente y como ya no era un hombre joven y a quien si le pasaban los años, porque no era como los habitantes del lugar donde vivía, no era gente de Jamir, el accidente había derivado en una dolorosa y posiblemente nula recuperación

-Está teniendo dificultad para sanar, no le veo mejoría, prepárense para lo peor-

Fueron las palabras del que podrían llamar el médico el pueblo, Yuzuriha sintió la angustia de la muerte rondando, y aunque ya la conocía muy bien, y que había estado frente a frente con ella, a pesar que había visto morir a gente que amaba, esta vez a diferencia de las otras sintió pánico de tenerla cerca, veía a Yato agonizando en su cama, y se le revolvía el alma, porque había sido su compañero los últimos 35 años, porque le dio tres hijas, porque acepto estar con ella en las condiciones que la guerra santa la había dejado, y porque lo quería.

-Yuzuriha, amor mío, mi intención fue siempre protegerte, te lo dije desde el primer día que te conocí, pero vas a tener que perdonarme porque ya no podré hacerlo físicamente, pero me iré tranquilo sabiendo que Tokusa estará aquí para ti-

\- Shh, no hables, te causa mucho esfuerzo, vas a estar bien- Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos verdes

-Yo sé que ha llegado el momento… al final el carnero se vengó de mi… ¿cierto?-

-No digas tonterías, eso no tiene nada que ver, esos animales son salvajes y lo sabes, no es venganza de nadie, ya no hables más por favor y trata de descansar-

-Yo voy a descansar ahora, en el Cocytos, espero, volveré a ver a Tenma, y a los demás, pero no llores, Yuzuriha….estás tan hermosa como el día que te conocí, siempre he pensado que los años te han sentado bien, te amo- Luego se quedó dormido, y ella hizo lo mismo, desde su silla y recargada en la cama, a sus pies.

No pasaron dos horas, cuando unos empujones desesperados, gritos y llanto la llamaban

-¡MAMA! , ¡DESPIERTA!, Era Mi Jeong, su hija mayor, Yuzuriha despertó desorientada y asustada y una vez que estuvo totalmente consciente se dio cuenta de la tragedia que había pasado mientras ella dormía, Yato estaba blanco, frio, se había ido, y luego sucedió lo más obvio, un ataque de histeria, la servidumbre que entraba, y que luego salía llorando, nadie podía calmarla, hasta que llego Tokusa, su primogénito y la abrazo fuertemente, y la acompaño en el llanto.

Cuando el sacerdote rogyapa* descuartizaba el cuerpo de Yato para colocarlo en la torre del silencio* para poder llevar a cabo el funeral celeste* y dejar que los buitres lo devoraran, una nausea terrible atormento a Yuzuriha, fue tan intensa que con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que retirarse, incluso recostarse, quizá los días en vela y la fuerte impresión le estaban pasando la cuenta, no comió nada, incluso no bebió gota alguna de agua, y durmió. No fue hasta la madrugada que se despertó, en la cama, sola, fría; Luego deambulo por la casa en silencio, salió y recorrió los pasillos exteriores y se recargo en una de las bardas, a unos cuantos metros dos destellos se distinguían en la oscuridad, camino hasta el final de la barda, donde empezaba el enorme patio trasero, que era infinito, nada más que algunas montañas lejanas lo rodeaban, se acercó a los extraños destellos y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, supo lo que eran

-el argali…- dijo en voz baja, el animal había vuelto, y la miraba, pateaba el suelo, y se movía furioso, como si fuera a embestirla, ella quería correr pero las piernas no le respondían, el animal era bastante grande, bufaba, seguía rascando el suelo, daba saltitos, cuando pudo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, el animal agacho la cabeza y tomo carrera, el terror se apodero de ella, no tuvo tiempo de gritar, ni de nada, tropezó y cayó sentada en la tierra, el argali detuvo su carrera, a centímetros de ella, la miro a los ojos, y luego se "arrodillo" ante ella, se echó, y bajo la cabeza, entonces estiro su mano y lo acaricio por varios minutos

-Eres un mensajero cierto… sé porque estás aquí, entiendo- entonces pudo ponerse de pie, luego despidió a la bestia que se echó a correr velozmente hasta la montaña, nunca más lo volvió a ver.


	2. Chapter 2 Nuestra primera vez

¡Hola a todos otra vez! Bueno antes de continuar con la lectura voy a darles algunas notas para que entiendan mejor y disfruten más la lectura:

· A partir de aquí la historia se narra en tres voces, primera persona, que sería Yuzuriha, narrador y diálogos entre personajes

· Toda la historia estara en analepsis, o mejor conocido como flashback

ADVERTENCIA: A partir de aquí empieza el delicioso lemon, osea lenguaje que narra situaciones sexuales explicitas.

Por último *khata, es la bufanda que porta Yuzuriha y que ella en el manga, gaiden y anime menciona que era de su madre, del día de la boda de esta, en mi investigación de bodas tibetanas no vi ninguna novia con una prenda así, pero si lo cita Teshirogi entonces lo vamos a respetar.

Este capítulo es breve, pero la historia se actualiza cada semana.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y S. Teshirogi.

Disfruten.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2\. LA PRIMERA VEZ

Todo se llevó a cabo bajo el ritual tradicional, por fin usaba la khata* de mi madre para lo que era, una prenda de boda, recibimos las bendiciones correspondientes, tuvimos un banquete, invitados, y todo lo conlleva una boda. Durante la ceremonia fingí felicidad, no sé si Yato se encontraba feliz, estaba más preocupada por mí misma que ni siquiera le puse atención, aunque no lo creas.

Cuando llego la noche y la fiesta terminó, el verdadero motivo de mi preocupación se hacía cada vez más cercano, nos retiramos a la habitación que compartiríamos por los próximos 35 años; La antigua recamara de mis padres, los sirvientes la habían arreglado para nosotros de manera divina, nunca la había visto así, llena de flores, velas, aceites aromáticos y todas esas cosas necesarias para una noche de bodas perfecta. Camine hasta la cama y me senté, ya me había quitado el traje de boda y usaba una simple bata que cubría mi tembloroso cuerpo desnudo, luego me siguió él, me tomo las manos y las beso, luego mis labios, luego mi cuello, yo seguía temblando, bajo mi bata, no me movía, solo pude decirle que por favor fuera delicado conmigo, porque podría dañar al bebé, me respondió que lo seria, y él me pidió que le tuviera paciencia, era su primera vez, luego se quitó la bata y pude ver su cuerpo desnudo, no te voy a mentir, era un cuerpo atlético, atractivo, y, por lo demás… era normal, no estaba mal, pero no era como tú, que para empezar eres más grande, en todos los aspectos, y cuando asimile eso caí en la trampa de las comparaciones, y mi mente recordó para mí, nuestra primera vez…

-Te espero en mi habitación, hoy, a media noche, toca la ventana tres veces-

Luego de decirte esto, te bese, y me fui de la torre. Ya en casa, tome un baño, busque mi bata más linda, pedí que cambiaran mis sabanas, y te espere; A la hora exacta, tocaste la ventana, y antes de completar los tres golpes la abrí rápidamente y te deje pasar, no hubo palabras, porque no las necesitábamos, sobraban, tenía una urgencia de ti, que ya se había venido acumulando en todos esos años a tu lado y que entonces solamente calmábamos con las sesiones de besos y toqueteos por encima de la ropa, pero esa noche por fin serias mío, te quite la ropa y te bese de a poco, lamí tu piel salada, no habías podido tomar las mismas precauciones de limpieza que yo porque el maestro Hakurei no te dejaba ir sino hasta que terminaras las tareas que te encargo esa tarde, así que ese día venias directamente de la torre, me volvió loca tu olor de hombre, me fascinaba y ahora que te tenía tan cerca iba a aprovechar para deleitarme con él, ahí descubrí mi primer gusto extraño de ti, termine de quitarte la ropa y me separe de ti para verte, agitada, desde tus ojos fui explorándote con la mirada, tu cuerpo desnudo, era hermoso, luego llegue a tu miembro, ahí me detuve, y me asuste, nunca había visto el sexo de un hombre adulto, era muy grande y grueso, y estaba firme y duro como una vara ¿Cómo me va a entrar eso? Pensé, seguramente va a doler… Me acerque para tocarlo, cuando lo tuve entre mis manos te estremeciste, eso me gusto, así que seguí acariciándolo, hasta que pudiste reaccionar y me tomaste fuerte por los hombros y me despojaste de mi bata, me levantaste en tus brazos y me llevaste a la cama, nos besamos durante largo tiempo, mientras que con las manos nos recorríamos el cuerpo, mis senos eran presa de tu boca y mi sexo de tus dedos, yo como podía tocaba el tuyo, liberaste una mano y la pusiste sobre la mía, moviéndola de arriba a abajo sobre tu virilidad, me estabas enseñando a complacerte, cuando tome el ritmo por mi sola, volviste a mi entrepierna, que escurría de ganas por ti, luego te acomodaste y me besaste en la boca, y de a poco fuiste adentrándote en mí, fue uno de los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida, pero ni todo el dolor ni toda la sangre que salió de mi cuerpo, se comparaba con el éxtasis que era saberte mío, que estabas ahí entre mis brazos, con esa expresión salvaje, lleno de placer, entrando y saliendo, repitiendo mi nombre entre jadeos y te amos, poco a poco me fui relajando y el dolor se fue, dándole paso al placer.

Nunca podré olvidar esa noche, como tampoco podría olvidar la de mi noche de bodas, yo sé que no es tu deseo enterarte de todos los detalles, pero igual voy a contártelo. Cuando Yato y yo estuvimos desnudos y sin más barrera que nosotros mismos, comenzamos a acariciarnos torpemente, midiéndonos, conociéndonos, tomando el ritmo de nosotros, él se esmeró todo lo que su precario conocimiento del sexo le permitió, no fue una noche que yo disfrutara realmente, pero tampoco diré que la sufrí, después de terminar, se acostó a mi lado y no dejo de mirarme, hasta que cerré los ojos, fingí haberme quedado dormida, porque luego el empezó a tocarme, buscando una segunda vez, pero yo no podía hacerlo, todo lo que estaba sucediendo hasta ese momento era demasiado para mí, nunca había estado con un hombre que no fueras tú, y ahora tendría que acostumbrarme porque tendríamos que estar juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe y así sucedió.


	3. Chapter 3 Nacimiento

Hola a todos! este es el nuevo capítulo, como les dije lo actualizare cada semana, espero les guste, este es un poco mas largo, dejen sus comentarios, se los agradecería mucho, y recuerden que esta narrada en tres voces, Yuzuriha, narrador y diálogos entre personajes.

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y a S. Teshirogi

NACIMIENTO.

Conforme avanzaba el embarazo de Yuzuriha avanzaba los cambios no se hicieron esperar, físicamente su cuerpo cambiaba, sus senos eran más grandes y la cadera más ancha, lo mismo había pasado antes, cuando ella y Shion hicieron del sexo un segundo entrenamiento, lo hacían siempre que podían y en donde podían, se hicieron adictos el uno al otro, llegaron a hacerlo hasta en la torre, cuando el maestro Hakurei no estaba, en un rincón, atrás de una pila de armaduras viejas e inservibles que fueron los mudos testigos de sus lujuriosos momentos, eran presa de ese sentimiento incontrolable, aprendieron todo el uno del otro, y cuando digo todo es realmente todo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada gesto, cada cicatriz, vivían el momento,los dos sabían muy bien que en el futuro tendrían que separarse, porque la guerra trae incertidumbre, aunque ingenuamente guardaban un poco de esperanza en su corazón de quizá después de que todo acabara podrían estar juntos,pero preferían evadir la realidad, Yuzuriha pensaba en ese entonces que nunca iba a haber nadie que la llenara como su amado Shion, su hombre perfecto, a quien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma,ahora, el cuerpo que tendría a su lado para acompañarla en la vida era más delgado y más pequeño, pero presente siempre, interesado, al pendiente de ella en cada momento, sobre todo ahora que por su estado sus emociones y sentimientos cambiaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para empezar, tenía siempre ganas de sexo, y sus ganas eran tantas que de repente y por fortuna para ella, empezó a tomarle gusto a Yato, y él estaba más que complacido con eso.

Comenzaron a tener una rutina y tomar roles, él iba mejorando en su práctica del idioma local, y eso le permitió aprender más rápido sobre los negocios familiares y en consecuencia hacerse cargo de ellos mientras que Yuzuriha esperaba el día del alumbramiento, mientras él no estaba ella se quedaba en casa, prácticamente sin hacer nada, los sirvientes hacían todo pero a veces el encierro era abrumador así que un día a la semana los acompañaba a hacer las compras de los insumos para la cocina, regularmente todo transcurría normal pero ese día, no se sentía del todo bien, faltaban tres semanas para dar a luz, aún era bastante tiempo por lo que ignoro los síntomas. En el barullo del mercado, el sol, las baratijas, se sintió mareada, un poco de agua sería suficiente, al tiempo quecruzaba la calle para comprar un poco, un grupo de hombres extranjeros pasaban cortándole el paso, supo que eran de fuera por su atuendo, el que ya había visto ates, eran los mensajeros del Santuario, se habían detenido para pedir les orientaran buscaban al nuevo líder del pueblo y una mujer les daba las señas al tiempo que cuestionaba a los fuereños sobre su presencia ahí todo se puso peor.

-El Patriarca Shion desea enterarse de cualquier novedad que suceda en su pueblo, bueno

entonces esa es la dirección a la torre… muy bien, no queda lejos, vayamos -

"El patriarca Shion", después de 6 meses de no saber nada del santuario y de élse venía aenterar de que Shion había sobrevivido yque ademásahora era elrepresentante de Athena en la tierra, avanzo rápido detrás de los hombres que ya se habían adelantado a paso rápido y jalo a uno por el hombro

-Guerrero, te ruego mepermitas hacerte unas preguntas-

-¿Quién eres mujer y que deseas de nosotros?-

-Yo soy… fui doncella en el santuario de la diosa Athena, y tuve el honor de atender a los santos

dorados, quisiera que me dieras razón de los sobrevivientes, por favor-

-No ha sobrevivido ninguno más que el señor Dohko de Libra, su ilustrísima Shion de Aries, nuestro

nuevo patriarca yun discípulo del señor Aldebaránque tomara su armadura como nuevo

santo de Tauro-

-¿Esos son todos?-

-Así es, como te lo dije-

-Gracias… puedes continuar con tu camino-

Un sentimiento de nostalgia y contradicción lleno su alma y su corazón, en ese momento no asimilo los sentimientos que se estaban acumulando,aguanto todo el tiempo que duraron las compras como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando llego a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación, saco de un pequeño cuarto donde guardaba ropa y recuerdos, una pequeña caja donde tenía su ajuar de novia, saco la prenda que más amaba, la estola de su madre y que ella uso el día de su boda, y antes de salir del estrecho lugar sintió de nuevo un mareo pero ahora era mucho más fuerte, se le nublo la vista y cayó de rodillas, se fue arrastrando hasta la cama, ahí se recargo un momento para tomar aire, algo dentro de ella se había removido, ahora que Shion estaba vivo quizá… quizá nada, ni en sus sueños más infantiles y románticos donde imaginaba que Shion regresaba a Jamir vestido como el santo de Aries, y la reclamaba como suya,concebía lo quesegún ella estaba planeando hacer, luego sintió como el pequeño en su vientre se retorcía fuertemente, se estaba moviendo demasiado, con ese golpe de realidad se asimilo tal y como estaba ahora, no podía correr al santuario, a "echarle a perder la vida" a su ilustrísima Shion, -echarle a perder la vida …-Había oído esa frase otras veces y de muchas bocas, pero dos eran las que más le habían pesado y marcado en la vida… Recordó a su padre, quien nunca quiso a Shion, decía que era poca cosa para ella, Shion no tenía el estatus económico que el padre de Yuzuriha quería para ella, pero sobre todo, no quería que su hija a pesar de eso, sintiera el amor que sentía por él, y siendo su padre un adulto y un hombre sospechaba de esa supuesta relación de compañeros de entrenamiento, y para ser sinceros Tokusa tampoco quería mucho a Shion, lo respetaba como guerrero, pero no como hombre para su hermana, sin embargo mientras que el padre sospechaba, Tokusa lo sabía de cierto, eso que ellos querían ocultar, y como todo hermano, Tokusa no perdió tiempo y cuando pudo, le hablo a su padre de lo que él creía saber, así que su padre decidió que tenía que hablar muy seriamente con ella

-Yuzuriha, dime la verdad, que está pasando contigo y el joven Shion- Yuzuriha bajo la cabeza ante su padre y respondió

-Nada que no sea una amistad padre, pierde cuidado- al terminar la frase se fue escurriendo por el pasillo donde se lo había topado, le paso por un lado,y cuando creyó que se había librado de él, este la tomo por el brazo, fuerte, y la regreso frente a él, y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

-Yuzuriha, el joven Shion no es para ti, él está destinado a ser un guerrero y es lo mejor que puede pasarle, de otra manera seria un simple herrero, y un herrero no puede casarse con una doncella como tú, y mucho menos un santo de Athena, aunque te vuelvas una guerrera y pelees a su lado, nunca vas a ser su mujer, él siempre va a amar más a Athena, o a la armadura dorada, a saber… lo que es cierto es que tu quedarías en segundo plano hija, ten cuidado, deja que Tokusa sea el guerrero de la familia, tu dedícate a casarte, ten una familia, yo tengo dispuesta para ti una gran dote…-

-¿Es por el dinero que no quieres a Shion padre?, mi dote es mía y no puedes negármela yo puedo casarme con quien quiera, además a mí no me importa el dinero yo….-

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu padre!, No entendiste nada de lo que te acabo de decir, ese muchacho no es para ti, vete ya, pero no olvides mis palabras y sobre todo guarda bien estas que ahora te voy a decir, ´por ningún motivo vayas a entregarte a él Yuzuriha, si lo haces ningún muchacho de buena familia va a tomarte como su esposa, ¡Shion va a echarte a perder la vida!..-

Inmediatamente busco a Tokusa, quien ya estaba en la torre, con el maestro Hakurei, afortunadamente Shion no estaba presente

-Tokusa, hermano, tengo que hablar contigo-

-Hermana, te pido disculpas, ahora mismo el maestro Hakurei está respondiendo a una pregunta

que le he hecho, me está dando una gran lección, ¿cierto maestro?-

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, luego Yuzuriha, quien no se había percatado que su maestro

Estaba justo al fondo puso su rodilla en el suelo y agacho la cabeza

-Disculpe maestro, no quise interrumpir, por favor no se detenga por mí-

-Respondía a Tokusa que, un santo de Athena debe ser un hombretotalmente consagrado a

La diosa, hay muchas tentaciones alrededor, aunque es posible que pueda encontrar el amor

carnal con alguna mujer, no está permitido que lleve una vida con ella, su prioridad es el

santuario-

-maestro- habló Tokusa, -entonces ¿qué pasaría si una mujer quisiera atarse a un santo?, a un guerrero que está ascendiendo, por ejemplo, como yo, que soy aspirante-

-Pues simplementesi esa mujer se aferrarale echaría a perder la vida-

Con esas palabras Tokusa volteo a ver su hermana con malicia, ella le regreso la mirada, llena de furia, nunca pudo vengarse de él.

-o-

Yuzuriha sintió un dolor en el vientre bajo, como esos dolores que dan los días de sangre, pero mucho más fuerte,como pudo se levantó del suelo, arrastrando la estola, camino por el pasillo y cuando llego con las sirvientas, llamo a una de ellas

-Necesito que le lleves esto a los hombres que vienen del santuario, diles quees un obsequio para el nuevo patriarca- luego a sus pies se acumuló un enorme charco de agua del que no se percató hasta que la muchacha a su servicio se lo señalo

-¡Señora, rompió aguas!, será mejor que le llame a la curandera-

Se miró los pies, y sintió los dolores de parto, se le doblaron las rodillas, y si no fuera por la servidumbre que la sostuvo, habría caído de nuevo.

-o-

No quería ver la curandera, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hablar de mí hijo, no quería que ella me atendiera, pero no había nadie más. Esa mujer y yo nos habíamos conocido hace tiempo, cuando yo me convertí en la mujer de Shion, fui a verla, porque en ese entonces tampoco no había nadie más que pudiera ayudarme. Aquella vez estuve en su casa para que me dijera cómo hacer para no quedar encinta, no me gustaba estar ahí, estaba llena de todo tipo de artilugios, animales disecados, animales vivos, velas y sabrán los dioses que cosas más tenia ahí, porque además de curandera era una hechicera y podía ver lo que otros no podían ver a simple vista

-Pasa niña ¿qué hace una hermosa joven como tú en esta mi casa?¿Que necesitas de mí?-

-Bueno pues yo… yo quiero saber cómo no quedar encinta señora-

-Ah ya veo, ya te convertiste en una mujer, déjame verte a los ojos- La mujer tomo por la barbilla a Yuzuriha y la miro a los ojos por un momento

-¡Vaya, Vaya!, primero déjame decirte que tus ojos son hermosos, son dos muy bellas esmeraldas, lo que tú quieres saber voy a explicártelo pero antes tengo que decirte el mensaje que me transmitieron tus ojos, tú vas a ser madre- Yuzuriha salto, y se puso más blanca de lo que era, la mujer al ver su reacción estallo en risas

-No te preocupes mi niña, no ahora, ahora no tienes criatura en tu vientre, pero la tendrás lo sé bien, y será del hombre que amas-

-¿del hombre que amo?-

-Así es, así que, aunque hoy te explique cómo evitarlo solamente estarás prolongando lo inevitable bueno niña, siéntate, y pon mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte-.

La mujer le explico cómo no quedar embarazada, pero también le dijo que tarde o temprano su destino seria parir un varón, del hombre que amaba, luego que también iba a parir dos hijas, pero que no podía asegurar que fueran también de ese gran amor que tenía y que sería el único y verdadero, en ese entonces no entendió ni creyó, veía imposible que tal cosa sucediera, la guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y creía tener la certeza de que uno de los dos, o los dos, iba a morir.

Pero ahora que estaba por parir, los detalles de aquella visita se le venían curandera arribó a la casa, y encontró a Yuzuriha acostada, inmediatamente le toco el vientre y reviso el estado de su cuerpo, para saber si estaba listo para expulsar al bebé, se cercioro de esto, pidió mantas y bandejas con agua, luego hizo que trajeran una silla, obligo a la futura madre a ponerse de pie y la hizo recargarse en la silla

-ahora puja mi niña, tu hijo ya está prácticamente fuera de tu cuerpo, ¡hazlo!-

Pujo con todas sus fuerzas, una, dos, tres veces, y no hubo necesidad de una cuarta, el niño cayo de en medio de sus piernas recibido en los brazos de la curandera, la curandera le pidió un cuchillo limpio a una de las sirvientas que las asistía, luego se lo dio a Yuzuriha y le ordenó que cortase el cordón, ella lo hizo, mientras el niño lloraba tan fuerte que saturaba la enorme habitación, la mujer lo levanto en brazos envuelto en una manta, hizo que Yuzuriha expulsara lo que restaba dentro de su cuerpo y ordeno a las mujeres la ayudaran a llegar a la cama

-Mi niñ…, mi señora digo, descúbrete el pecho para que alimentes a tu hijo-

Dicho esto se lo dio en brazos, y ella hizo lo que la curandera le indicaba, por fin podía ver en plenitud a su pequeño hijo, era tan frágil, tan bello…

-Tu hijo es bastante grande para ser un recién nacido, debe incluso pesar unos cuatro kilos, ¿pero no llego a término verdad?, la nueva madre la miro desconcertada, no había entendido una palabra de lo que la mujer le decía

-Me refiero a que nació antes, ¿cierto?, este niño no debía nacer ahora, pero por algo está aquí ya, es fuerte, se le nota la sangre de guerrero, es hijo de su padre-

Yuzuriha la miro con rabia, no era momento para hablar de eso,y temiendo por que la mujer siguiera soltando lalengua, corrió a las sirvientas y se quedó a solas con ella

-Si es hijo de su padre y no debe tardar en llegar, ya lo han llamado, cuando este aquí podrá pagarte tus servicios, por ahora preferiría que me dijeras que cuidados debo tener con el…

La mujer la interrumpió

¿Su padre vendrá a pagarme?, ¿Crees que su ilustrísima en persona venga a tomarse esa molestia?, tendrás que hospedarme en tu casa entonces hasta que llegue, Grecia está muy lejos

-NO vuelvas a decir eso otra vez, nadie debe saber que este bebé es hijo de ese hombre, me he casado y mi esposo asumirá esa responsabilidad, él lo sabe todo-

\- _"Ese hombre"_he… -le respondió con sarcasmo- entonces te pido perdón por mi insolencia, pero te recuerdo que no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo mi señora, mira a tu hijo, tiene la misma cara, mira su cabello, es verde mi señora, crespo, yo te dije que ibas a parir un hijo, y que aunque te cuidaras, esto iba a pasar, pero entiendo tu situación y la del verdadero padre de la criatura, no me queda más que desearte un buen porvenir, y que seas feliz, nos volveremos a encontrar y tendré el gusto de ver al hijo del santo de Aries, suerte a tu marido.

Por fin Yuzuriha se quedaba sola con el niño, y aunque todo fue tan rápido, estaba agotada, Yato entro rápido en la habitación, primero la saludo a ella, la beso, la abrazo, y venciendo toda resistencia le echo una mirada al niño, esbozó una sonrisa leve,

-Yo te daré más hijos- le dijo ella, como para justificarse, como para contentarlo, aunque el estaba con ella por decisión propia, de repente a Yuzuriha le parecía que a veces Yato se ponía en un papel que parecía que le estaba haciendo un favor. Luego de mirar al niño, le dijomi hijo es hermoso, igual que su madre, luego lo tomo en brazos, y le beso la frente.

Un año había pasado ya, Tokusa, como nombraron al niño daba sus primeros pasos y balbuceaba sus primeras palabras, había desarrollado un curioso apego por su padre más que con su madre, y a Yato igualmente lo había ganado, cargaba conél a donde podía, por lo menos esa relación padre-hijo iba viento en popa, lo que estaba hundido era la relación con su mujer, desde que había nacido el niño ella no había querido acostarse con él, pero para la buena suerte de Yato, el pesado de Shion, nuevamente y sin saberlo le regalaba más de lo que en todo caso le correspondía a él. Una vez más, el nombre del patriarca rondaba las calles de Jamir hasta llegar a oídos de Yuzuriha, eso la perturbaría siempre, Yato ya había escuchado la noticia, así que observo a su mujer, se le veía molesta, malhumorada, los ojos rojos, de lágrimas quizá, la cosa es que en la noche la llama se encendió de nuevo en la cama de ambos le agradeció al petulante patriarca que hiciera acto de presencia, aunque fuera de pura mención, Yato siempre le tuvo recelo a Shion, y nunca olvido aquellas palabras al iniciar la guerra santa_"Yato, sé que acabas de ser nombrado caballero, pero no te excedas por favor" , _como si fuera un debilucho o un inútil, pero ahora mientras que tenía a Yuzuriha en sus brazos, recordar la cara de Shion diciéndole esas palabras le causaba más risa que coraje, a partir de esa noche no se separarían nunca más, por lo menos en cuerpo, Yato creía que había triunfado, pero la verdad es que el corazón de su esposa, eray seria siempre de Aries.


	4. Chapter 4 Memorias de Grecia

¡Hola de nuevo!, para quien sigue la historia, en especial a amazon-beauty, me disculpo porque había quedado de subirla desde el miércoles, este fic se actualiza cada semana, cada martes más o menos pero anduve con tareas y no alcance a terminar hasta ahora, continuamos con esta historia de mi OTP favorita, y les adelanto que en este capítulo ya viene algo de lemon y lenguaje sexual, los dejo con la historia, gracias por leer.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a y a S. Teshirogi

¡ADVERTENCIA!: Contiene lenguaje y situaciones sexuales, no aptas para todo público

MEMORIAS DE GRECIA

La luz del alba y unas caricias despertaron a Yuzuriha, Yato se aferraba a su cuerpo y le besaba la espalda, momentos antes mientras seguía dormida había estado soñando, en ese sueño estaba en Grecia, en la temporada cuando paso más tiempo ahí, una época que prefería no recordar, aunque ahí concibió a su hijo, y aunque ahí paso los días más deliciosos y plenos al lado de Shion, también fueron los de despedida, fueron tan dulces como amargos, y eso dolía, recordar dolía.

Por fin su marido se puso de pie, la beso con pasión, y se puso la bata, luego se fue a tomar un baño; Cuando volvió a la habitación, ella seguía en la cama, no le dijo nada, sabía que después de las esplendorosas noches a la mañana ella se volvía fría de nuevo, se preguntaba si lo que sentía era arrepentimiento, o simplemente era agotamiento, Yuzuriha era muy activa en el sexo, siempre se sorprendió de ese comportamiento, la destreza de sus movimientos, sabía dónde y cómo tocar, que movimientos hacer, y a qué velocidad, -_Shion le enseño bien_\- solía pensar, Yato tenía la certeza de que los santos dorados eran los guerreros más promiscuos del santuario, lo había visto y escuchado infinidad de veces, y pensaba que Shion de Aries no era la excepción, pero prefería no indagar, no hacer preguntas, le molestaba que Shion se hubiera aprovechado de Yuzuriha, que la tuvo cautiva siempre y de este modo la haya hecho perder su tiempo, él la veía como una víctima del egoísta y petulante de Aries. Después de vestirse saló de la habitación, sin despedirse, ni una mirada ni nada, él día había comenzado, iría a ver a Tokusa, a desayunar y a atender los pendientes.

Yuzuriha se quedó en la cama, el sexo con su marido había sido bueno, estaba cansada sí, pero ese sueño, la había dejado con ganas de más, pero no quería hacerlo con Yato, no lo deseaba más en ese momento, ardía de deseo por el cuerpo de Shion, y sufría por eso, y entonces ponía en práctica un habito que había desarrollado cuando los recuerdos la sacudían, se masturbaba y lloraba a la par, lloraba por que los recuerdos que evocaba en su memoria para lograr satisfacerse le abrían el alma, ojalá pudiera correr a Grecia, a tirarse a los brazos del patriarca y hacer el amor como solían hacerlo, como solo ellos dos sabían, revivir esos momentos la hacían volver en el tiempo…

-Yuzuriha, hable con el patriarca Sage para que convenciera al maestro Hakurei de que es necesario que tomes entrenamiento en Grecia, por lo menos por una temporada, la guerra santa esta sobre nosotros, está a punto de estallar, pero aún tenemos algo de tiempo, arregla todo lo que necesites, te espero aquí-

Le dijo Shion por telepatía, la noticia la emociono de sobremanera, decir que estaba feliz era muy poco, pero tenía fingir que el secreto a voces más difundido en Jamir por aquella época era mentira y puras habladurías de la gente, tal secreto no era más que su relación con Shion, al maestro Hakurei eso no le gustaba para nada por varios motivos, así que cuando llego a la torre, guardo la compostura con toda su energía

-Yuzuriha, hay algo que quiero que hagas, hoy no vamos a entrenar ni reparar nada, vas a tomar tus cosas y viajaras a Grecia, por alguna razón, que espero no tenga que ver mi mi ex – alumno, Sage piensa que debes completar tu entrenamiento en el Santuario, quiere que estés una temporada, vete ya, te deseo suerte… Pero recuerda, tú tienes la obligación de regresar aquí, tú eres mi alumna no la de Sage, y yo te necesito a mi lado ¿Quedo claro?, haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresa-

-Si maestro-

Una respuesta breve, para no entretenerse más, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su pandora box con la armadura de Grulla, algo de ropa extra y se tele transportó, no podía perder más tiempo, llego a las afueras de Rodorio, camino todo el pueblo, y cuando llego a los pies del santuario se sintió agotada, hacía un calor infernal pero continúo, a la entrada del santuario estaban los guardias de turno, la condujeron al área de las amazonas, y ahí la dejaron esperando a la encargada. Al tiempo llego la líder y le dio la bienvenida, la llevo a una cabaña y le informo que la compartirá con otra compañera, ya que Yuzuriha solo iba por una temporada no podía brindarle una para ella sola, le pidió disculpas por eso y la dejo ahí.

-o-

Grecia siempre me pareció incomoda, hacia demasiado calor, demasiada gente y demasiado escándalo, me preguntaba como habías soportado todo este tiempo, y como nunca te habías quejado de eso, quizá te gustaba después de todo. La cabaña donde me quede era de una chica joven, una aspirante, siempre fue amable y creo que fue la única amiga o algo parecido que he tenido, a veces la extraño, extraño hablar con una mujer de cosas de mujeres o de cosas de hombres, siempre le voy a estar agradecida sin ella los días que pase sola en el santuario hubieran sido peores

-Así que tú eres Yuzuriha, yo soy Agnes y soy griega, deja todo ahí, y ponte cómoda, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?-

-Mucho gusto, yo en realidad quisiera ver al patriarca Sage o al señor Shion de Aries-

-¿Qué dices?, no creo que eso sea posible ahora, el patriarca Sage le encomendó a mi maestra que te atendamos y te demos las indicaciones y entrenamiento, él te recibirá cuando pueda, y el señor Shion de Aries está en una misión, así que tardara un par de días en regresar, ven con nosotras-

Así que una misión, ¿Sera por eso que no respondías mi telepatía?, esperaba verte ese mismo día, pero no fue posible, de hecho tarde más de quince días en verte a ti o al patriarca Sage o a la Señora Athena, pero en quince días se puede conocer a la gente, o desconocer, las mujeres del santuario eran una verdadera joya, por supuesto que lo digo sarcásticamente, los primeros cinco días me sorprendieron por su forma de entrenar, realmente eran muy buenas y fuertes, la maestra era simplemente magnifica, aprendí muchas cosas con ella, siempre elogio mi entrenamiento, me decía que se notaba la mano del maestro Hakurei, y que no por nada me había dado la armadura de Grulla, era casi como si el mismo patriarca me hubiera entrenado, o quizá mejor solía decir. La primera semana la rutina fue monótona, despertar, entrenar, comer, atender cuestiones de arreglo del santuario, cenar, dormir, lo divertido vino a las dos semanas de estar en el Santuario la noche previa al día libre, el día siguiente también llegarías tú. Agnes me condujo hasta la cabaña de otra amazona

-Esta noche, es noche de mujeres, espero te diviertas y no te asustes con las tonterías que vas a escuchar-

Sus palabras debieron ponerme en aviso, pero mi ingenuidad no me lo permitió, una a una fueron llegando hasta completar un grupo de veinte más o menos, entre las cosas que llevaron había botellas de alcohol -El alcohol está prohibido- dije, y todas se rieron hasta ponerse rojas,

-Estas en Grecia cariño, en el Santuario, aquí hay muchas cosas que están prohibidas pero que de igual forma se hacen, siempre y cuando no interfieran con tus obligaciones, eres libre, toma, bebe-

Tome el vaso con vino y comencé a beber, como nunca lo hacía, basto ese y otros dos vasos para ponerme muy mareada, luego todas comenzaron a sacar sus secretos al sol, empecé a escuchar como contaban los detalles de sus encuentros sexuales con los hombres del santuario, cosas como, tipos de penes, largo, ancho, cuanto habían durado erectos, cuantas posiciones complicadas podían aguantar, cuantas veces en una noche lo podían hacer, si tenían mucho vello o si se lo quitaban todo como los dorados, ahí fue cuando desperté de la especie de letargo en que me tenía el vino, eso sí me intereso saber, por un obvio motivo, quería escuchar si tu nombre se hacía presente en alguna de las indiscreciones; En esta parte, la que después te conté y con la que te reíste por tres días seguidos, fue cuando explicaron las clasificaciones que tenían de los santos dorados, para empezar, estaban los invisibles, que eran Virgo, del que juraban era divino, en todos los sentidos, que su cabello era tan largo y rubio que lo volvía más deseable que cualquier otro, sobre todo para las amazonas que gustaban de las mujeres, decían que era perfecto, que era como una linda chica pero con pene, luego los géminis, Deuteros y Aspros, de ellos decían que eran verdaderos sementales, pero ahora uno estaba muerto y el otro exiliado en una isla, luego los intocables, por orden eran, Piscis, por su sangre envenenada era imposible cualquier contacto con él, decían que era hermoso, y que estaba enamorado de la florista del pueblo, pero que en realidad eso no le constaba a nadie, El Cid de Capricornio él segundo de esta clasificación, era serio y malhumorado, era apuesto pero como tal intocable con el era mejor pasar de largo, Acuario igual, frio, indiferente, a veces grosero, también se decía que estaba enamorado de una señorita de las tierras de Bluegard, luego figuraba Regulus de Leo, intocable porque era realmente joven, casi un niño, cuando supe su historia sentí pena por él y miedo, su tío Sísifo de Sagitario era una categoría ambigua, pues se decía que cuando la Diosa Athena era más pequeña, salía más y se dejaba ver, llego a tener romances con doncellas y amazonas, pero que desde que la Diosa dejo de ser una niña no podía dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra, algunos decían que era simplemente un caballero ejemplar que quería protegerla de cualquier amenaza o de quien se quisiera pasar de listo, otros decían que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, la diosa era muy joven, y él era el más grande de los dorados, a mí me parecía extraño asimilar algo así, la diferencia de edades era muy marcada, el hermano de Sagitario, el difunto Ilias de Leo, padre de Regulus, tenía también una clasificación especial, decían que había sido un héroe, un guerrero sin igual, y el más hermoso dorado que jamás se haya visto, incluso más que Piscis, todavía le lloraban las mujeres, Agnes me dijo que era normal ver en esas reuniones a mujeres derramando lagrimas por su recuerdo, yo en ese momento no lo podía entender, pero ahora comprendo enteramente ese sentimiento… Para cerrar esta categoría, Kardia de Escorpión era él último de los intocables, otro del que se decía que antes de su última misión era muy dado a visitar cantinas, cabañas y estancias de todo tipo de señoritas, pero después de ese viaje ya no busco a ninguna, decían que le habían dañado el corazón, más de lo que ya lo tenía, y que la medicina y la posterior y nueva enfermedad había sido una mujer de esas tierras, luego venían los accesibles, Hasgard de Tauro era el preferido de muchas por su cuerpo, las griegas sobre todo enloquecían con su tamaño, pero los más conocidos entre todas las amazonas y doncellas eran tu mejor amigo, Dohko de Libra y Manigoldo de Cáncer casi todas habían pasado por uno, por él otro o por los dos, -_los mejores amantes_\- decían, en una ocasión una doncella y una amazona habían llegado a los golpes por que cada una aseguraba que uno u otro era él mejor en la cama, tuvieron que intervenir varias personas para separarlas, y cuando el chisme llego a los oídos de los señalados, casi repiten la misma conducta, porque cada uno decía que él era que era el mejor pero antes de iniciar una guerra de los mil días por una cosa tan tonta, Manigoldo tuvo la magnífica idea de arreglarlo en el único lugar que algo así podía ser resuelto, en la cama, organizaron una sesión de intercambio de parejas y se acostaron con ellas, al mismo tiempo, eso me lo contaste tú, luego seguía en la lista el mismísimo patriarca Sage, me quise reír cuando escuche semejante cosa, pero me contuve cuando vi que la cosa era seria, y no solo había una, sino varias chicas que morían por el patriarca, _-Es viejo pero aún es guapo-, -Yo si aceptaría dormir con el- -¿Aún se le levantara la verga?- -Dicen que los hombres de Jamir tienen penes como los hombres de color, ¿será verdad?- -Yuzuriha es de Jamir, cuéntanos, ¿es eso cierto_?, nunca respondí a esa pregunta. Por curioso que parezca en todos los días que pase en el santuario nunca nadie me preguntaba por ti o hablaba de ti, era como si lo supieran, igual que en Jamir, un secreto a voces ¿Éramos tan obvios?.

-Yuzuriha despierta, tienes una visita-

Agnes me removía de la cama, había dormido de más, creo que incluso tenía una muy ligera resaca, me vestí y salí a la puerta, era Dohko

-¿Amazona de grulla?-

-Soy yo- acto seguido me reviso de pies a cabeza, luego levanto una ceja y sonrió

-Soy Dohko de Libra, es un gusto por fin conocerte, he oído mucho de ti, necesito que vengas conmigo, trae algo de ropa, vas a quedarte unos días en el primer templo, el señor Shion de Aries fue herido en su misión y el patriarca te ha encomendado que lo cuides mientras se recupera-

Mi corazón latió fuerte, aunque el fondo algo me decía que eso era una mentira, me preocupe tanto que en vez de responderle algo entre corriendo y tome lo primero que encontré

-Estoy lista, vamos-

Caminamos por el recinto de las amazonas, a nuestro paso algunas me miraban con curiosidad, otras con recelo, otras le hablaban a Dohko, o le gritaban alguna que otra vulgaridad, nos entretuvimos mucho para salir de ahí, Dohko se paraba a cada momento para hablar con las mujeres, cuando por fin salimos continuamos sin cruzar palabras, luego por fin subimos la cuesta hasta el templo de Aries, ya que estuvimos a sus pies, me detuve un poco antes de llegar, era enorme, nunca había visto un edificio así, me impresiono demasiado –_así que este es tu templo Shion, con razón ya no quieres ir nunca a Jamir- _dije en mi mente. Cuando subimos esperamos en la explanada antes de entrar

-Tenemos que esperar a que el regente de esta casa nos permita pasar, aunque seamos tú y yo los que estamos solicitando la entrada, es el protocolo, ¿lo sabes verdad?-

Asentí con la cabeza, y después de un rato apareciste tú, con tu cloth de oro, esa imagen tuya caminando por tu templo es de los recuerdos más firmes y vividos que aún conservo quedo grabado en mi memoria, y en mi cuerpo, simplemente me estremecí, te veías tan imponente. Dohko se adelantó dejándome atrás te hizo una seña con la cabeza, luego una palmada en la espalda y paso de largo, luego te acercaste a mí, las piernas me temblaban

\- Keran kapa doga Shion-la- Te salude, en nuestra lengua

\- Keran kapa tashi-la, Yuzuriha, mi amor- Respondiste al tiempo que me besabas una mano

-Quítate la máscara- ordenaste, y sin reparos o cuestionamientos me la quite e inmediatamente te precipitaste a mis labios, agresivo, excitado, me tomaste con fuerza de la cintura y me acariciaste toda con rudeza, yo solo rogaba poder seguir en pie, estaba temblando, hacia tanto que no te veía, a ti, a tus ojos ámbar, a tu cabello verde crespo, alborotado, tus labios…

Me cargaste en tus brazos y me llevaste dentro del templo de Aries, como si fuera una novia que entra a su cámara nupcial, en ese momento no pude ver lo hermoso que era por dentro el templo, porqué tenía mi cabeza metida en tu cuello, buscando tu olor masculino, que siempre me enloqueció. Cuando llegamos a tu habitación, me pusiste en la cama te arrodillaste, y con mucho cuidado me fuiste quitando la ropa, seguía temblando, cuando retiraste mi ropa interior, sonreíste, habías descubierto que mi cuerpo ya estaba listo para recibirte, estaba mojada, con tan solo tu simple toque, te pusiste de pie, y retiraste la armadura que te cubría, se armó en una esquina de la habitación con la forma del carnero, se quedaría ahí inmóvil, como un mudo testigo los siguientes cuatro días, cuando te vi desnudo, un calor me recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza, tu cuerpo había cambiado, estabas más…

-¿Qué pasa, Yuzuriha?-

-Nada es que, tu cuerpo…estás más fornido, tus brazos y tu espalda crecieron…-

-¿No te gusta?-

-Claro, claro que me gusta, me gusta mucho eso es lo que pasa- me precipite hacia ti y te abrace fuerte –Te extrañe tanto, te necesitaba, ¿Por qué no me respondías la telepatía?-

-No podía, pero ahora no es momento de hablar de eso, te cuento todo después, ven acá-

Nos besamos, nos acariciamos, nos recorrimos todo, nada quedo sin el toque de nuestras lenguas, tú en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo, lo hicimos sin parar no sé por cuanto tiempo, en un pequeño espacio de distracción mi mente recordó a las amazonas chismosas, me vi respondiéndoles que los rumores eran cerca, los hombres de Jamir no solo tenían la verga enorme, sino que además podían aguantar horas sin terminar, me regodee en eso y puse más énfasis a lo que estábamos haciendo, recorrimos tu habitación hechos uno solo, la cama nos quedó chica, el piso, el baño, hasta la cloth de Aries sirvió de apoyo para nosotros, una y otra vez volvíamos a comenzar, no hubo tiempo para charlas, ahora era momento de recuperarnos y en eso nos íbamos a concentrar.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter5 Memorias de Grecia,la despedida

¡Hola!, aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana, las cosas se ponen intensas con nuestra OTP protagonista de este fic, espero les guste, las cosas se ponen densas para ellos, pero aún no termina su historia, así que seguiremos teniendo capítulos de "Gracias hasta luego", disfruten

¡ADVERTENCIA! CONTIENE LENGUAJE Y SITUACIONES SEXUALES

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a los geniazos de M. Kurumada y S. Teshirogi

MEMORIAS DE GRECIA, LA DESPEDIDA

-o-

Pararon hasta muy entrada la madrugada, acurrucados uno sobre el otro dormitaban en la cama hasta que Shion se removió y se separó del abrazo

-Ya se lo que vamos a hacer Yuzuriha- Ella lo miro expectante sin emitir palabra, él continuó

-Cuando termine la guerra santa, voy a pedirle al patriarca Sage y a la Diosa Athena que nos liberen de nuestras funciones de santos-

-Shion…-

-Déjame terminar, tendremos que prometer que estaremos siempre dispuestos a ayudar al santuario cuando nos lo pidan, lo haremos como Ilias, si él lo logro supongo que nosotros podremos hacerlo también, nos vamos a Jamir y podemos vivir en mi casa, mi única hermana vive con su esposo y la casa no la usa nadie, no es grande como la tuya, pero es lo que tengo, puedo trabajar con el maestro Hakurei reparando armaduras, o ser un simple herrero eso no me importa, o si quieres podemos vivir en tu casa y puedes hacerte cargo de los negocios de tu familia, pero de todos modos voy a trabajar para ti, y por si tenemos algunos hijos-

Yuzuriha lloro sin vergüenza de frente a él; escucharlo hablar así la conmovió, el que Shion pensara todo eso la hacía sentir amada, aunque a la vez todo sonaba tan lejano, tan imposible, que aunque su mente era capaz de imaginarlo, su corazón tenía miedo de creerlo porque no quería ilusionarse

-Pero qué tal si morimos Shion, o si yo muero, o si tu mueres-

-Si tu mueres yo seguiré siendo el santo de Aries y viviré hasta que los dioses quieran, si tu mueres, serás libre de hacer lo que desees, solo no me olvides nunca, porque yo pensare en ti aunque este sepultado en el Tártaro, en el Cocytos o en cualquier lugar del inframundo y si morimos ambos estaremos juntos para siempre, por cierto tengo algo para ti-

Se levantó de la cama, camino hasta un mueble, y de un cajón saco una caja se sentó en la cama y la miro sonriendo

-Ábrelo, por favor- en la caja estaba un brazalete dorado con piedras preciosas incrustadas, deslumbrada y aún en llanto lo tomo con ambas manos y lo observo detenidamente

-Sabes que por ahora yo no puedo tomarte como esposa, porque tengo que cumplir con la misión que me ha sido encomendada, ser el santo de Aries y proteger a la diosa Athena y tú también compartes conmigo esa misión, no puedo comprometerme contigo pero este brazalete lo mande a hacer para que lo uses siempre y sea el símbolo de nuestro amor, para que recuerdes siempre que soy tuyo y que tú eres mía- Entonces la beso, y volvieron a hacer el amor, esa noche no durmieron, fue hasta el día que pudieron descansar, se quedaron en la cama hasta el hambre los hizo pararse, Yuzuriha fue la primera en levantarse, se cubrió con lo que encontró y salió caminando despacio. El templo de Aries era muy bello, las columnas anchas y altas le gustaban particularmente, no tenía muchas cosas o muebles, algunas antorchas encendidas, y ya; cuando encontró la cocina, estaba dentro una doncella, inmediatamente regreso a la cama y despertó a Shion

-Shion la mujer que limpia está en la cocina y tengo hambre, dile que se vaya para que yo pueda cocinar, anda- Mas dormido que despierto se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina, ahí se tardó un rato cuando regreso traía una charola con comida se volvió a sentar en la cama y ahí comieron juntos. Después tomaron una ducha y regresaron al punto de donde habían salido, Shion se quedó dormido, estaba agotado, Yuzuriha quería dormir también pero su mente estaba intranquila, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Shion por un lado todo le parecía genial pero el miedo poco a poco se apoderaba de ella, no quería verse sola, con hijos o morir y dejarlos tenia pavor a enfrentar al patriarca Sage, y peor que eso a su maestro Hakurei, él nunca la perdonaría, ni les daría su bendición, él era lo más cercano a un padre que tenía, tampoco quería exponer a Shion, él siempre había deseado ser lo que era ahora, un santo de Athena y no era cualquier santo sino un dorado, eso lo hacía aún más importante pero lo que más miedo le daba era pensar en los hijos, recordó la historia de Regulus de Leo, ese pobre chico que quedo a la deriva obligado a repetir el camino de su padre, solo, huérfano, sin nadie que cuidara de él, obligado a crecer más rápido para poder sobrevivir en el santuario, no quería que ningún hijo de ella si llegaba a tenerlos sufriera el mismo destino, y comenzó a acobardarse y un pensamiento le cruzo por la cabeza mientras se fue quedando dormida.

Cuando llego el tercer día, el abrazo y la cercanía de Shion la despertaron, pero no abrió los ojos hasta que no sintió su pene duro rozándole la pierna, una expresión de sorpresa se reflejó en su cara, y en la de Shion una sonrisa pícara, la beso acomodo de espaldas, con una mano la acariciaba el cuerpo y con la otro el rostro mientras besaba su cuello, y cuando estuvo lista, la penetro despacio, ella gimió suavemente y así comenzaban el día, enredados, entregados el uno al otro, revolviendo las sabanas, con el cabello enredado uno con el del otro, mientras Shion no dejaba de decirle cuanto la amaba, y de poco a poco la intensidad se fue acelerando, hasta convertir el toque suave en embestidas rápidas y profundas, de gemidos tiernos a fuertes jadeos, de caricias delicadas a pellizcos, mordidas tirones de cabello y hasta nalgadas, luego le tocó el turno a Shion de ser dominado, y lo gozaba, teniendo a Yuzuriha sobre él cabalgándolo duro, con su cabello rubio escurriéndole en el rostro y sus ojos verdes más brillantes y alertas que nunca la veía morir y renacer sobre su pene, hasta que ya no pudo más y se corrió, y al sentir el calor en su interior Yuzuriha hizo lo mismo por última vez, y se desplomo sobre él, en su ancho pecho, lamio su sudor y fue subiendo hasta alcanzar su boca, ahí cara a cara respiraba su aliento, luego volvió a bajar por su cuello, se levantó derramando todo el semen de su interior para seguir recorriendo con su lengua el pecho de Shion, luego por su abdomen y su vientre bajo, luego su miembro, que devoro sin problema, erizándolo de nuevo se concentró en el durante mucho tiempo, haciendo que su amado Aries se retorciera de placer en la cama y mencionara su nombre cada vez que ella lo introducía hasta el fondo de su garganta, hasta que Shion se separó de ella y se puso de pie y la cargo, una vez más recorrieron la pequeña habitación, de esquina a esquina, hasta terminar en el suelo y caer rendidos una vez más.

Al cuarto día, Yuzuriha se despertó sola en la cama, busco a Shion por el templo pero no estaba, tomo un baño y por fin pudo usar una de las prendas que había venido cargando, tomo algo de comida y se sentó a esperar. Dos horas después llegaba Shion vestido con el cloth de Aries

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Tuve que acudir a una reunión, parece que pronto habrá combates para asignar algunas armaduras, hay varios aspirantes que ya están listos-

-Ven, vamos a la habitación-

-Shion yo…-

Sin darle tiempo de hablar se adelantó, se quitó la armadura y cuando Yuzuriha cruzo la puerta la estrujo en sus brazos, pero ella no correspondió, Shion no le tomo importancia y continuo con el camino de besos que empezaba a trazar del cuello a sus senos donde se detuvo, Yuzuriha como pudo se liberó

-¿Qué pasa Yuzuriha, no quieres hacer el amor?-

\- Yo, no… si quiero pero… tengo que hablar contigo de algo- Shion la miro serio parpadeando rápidamente porque no entendía que estaba pasando - Shion, quiero que terminemos, quiero que nos dejemos ya, tenemos que cumplir nuestra misión y estando así no podremos concentrarnos, si cuando termine la guerra santa volvemos con vida, entonces retomaremos nuestros planes- Shion se rio, primero por lo bajo y luego estridentemente, y cuando vio que no eran ninguna broma las palabras de Yuzuriha retomo la compostura y se llenó de furia

\- Estas diciendo que no quieres estar conmigo entonces, ¿Por qué? Es porque no tengo nada que ofrecerte ¿cierto? Tienes miedo de no tener las comodidades a las que estas acostumbrada, o es que ya no te gusta estar conmigo, dímelo-

-¡No!, no es eso, es solo que yo no podría…- sin terminar la frase tomo el brazalete y antes de que se lo pudiera quitar, Shion la detuvo

-No te lo quites, ese brazalete es tuyo, yo lo mande hacer para ti, no podría ser de nadie más, consérvalo y dime que es lo quieres entonces-

\- Yo te amo, y tú lo sabes, siempre te he amado, pero creo que lo mejor es que mientras dure la guerra santa nos tratemos solo como compañeros de armas, y nos evitemos a toda costa, así no correremos el riesgo de fallar por cuidarnos el uno al otro-

Shion tenía los ojos rojos y la expresión descompuesta, cerró los ojos y se levantó la abrazo, la beso, la acaricio, y comenzó a desvestirla

-Perdóname pero no puedo detenerme, no puedo, te deseo demasiado-

-No lo hagas Shion, sigue por favor- le dijo con la voz entrecortada

\- Esta será la última vez Yuzuriha, me haz partido el alma y aún no creo y no entiendo por qué haces esto, pero yo soy Aries y los Aries somos orgullosos, y voy a darte lo que deseas, la separación, pero no me veras más, no como hombre, así que espero que lo aproveches y no te arrepientas-

Lo que habían sido días de miel y pasión se convirtieron en crueldad y rabia, esta vez no le hizo el amor, sino que la tomo agresivamente, la embistió con fuerza y no se molestó en darle ningún beso, la levantaba y la acomodaba del modo que él quería, hizo lo que quiso con ella y Yuzuriha no puso ningún reparo, se dejó poseer porque no tenía la más mínima voluntad, y lejos de sentirse herida, se sentía terriblemente preocupada, nunca había visto a Shion así en toda la vida de conocerlo, y cuando las cosas se salieron de control, lloro otra vez, pero no de dicha

-¡Que haces!, me lastimas… ¡Shion, para! -

-¡Solo un poco más!, un poco más… voy a terminar…-

Y con un fuerte rugido Shion se vació completo y por última vez en Yuzuriha, cayó sobre su espalda frágil y retomo el aliento, y luego comenzó a llorar, como un niño pequeño, inconsolable, salió de la cama y se puso la armadura de Aries, así sin bañarse, recién salido del interior de Yuzuriha, lo hizo con el propósito de que la armadura guardara para siempre el olor de la mujer que ahora lo estaba dejando, a la única que había amado y que amaría; se secó las lágrimas con las manos, respiro profundamente, y se quedó ahí parado escuchando la voz de Yuzuriha llamándolo, y sintió como en su interior un calor insoportable lo recorría todo hasta invadirlo, era furia, cólera, dolor, resentimiento, no entendía como hace un momento todavía estaba haciéndole el amor a su mujer y ahora todo eso se había terminado

-Amazona de Grulla, tu entrenamiento en el santuario ha concluido, regresa inmediatamente a Jamir, y repórtate con tu maestro, yo Shion de Aries te lo ordeno como tu superior, voy a encargarme personalmente de informarle a su ilustrísima tu situación, y cuando regrese a mi templo, no quiero verte más en el-

De la nada soltó un puñetazo que hizo un hoyo en la pared de mármol, pateo la puerta de la habitación y esta salió volando, luego apresuro el paso para salir de ahí, Yuzuriha lloraba y gritaba, y entre más fuerte lo hacía él caminaba más rápido, destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso y cuando estuvo en el exterior del templo y ya no la escuchaba, volvió a llorar, lanzo una maldición en tibetano y corrió escaleras abajo, sin rumbo fijo.

Yuzuriha lloro en el templo de Aries hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, se puso de pie con dolor, y recogió las pocas prendas que tenía consigo, bajo por el camino buscando a Shion sin encontrar nada, llego al recinto de las amazonas y termino de recoger lo que le faltaba, tomo su Pandora Box y salió de Grecia tan rápido como pudo, usando su habilidades de tele transportación para llegar a Jamir.


	6. Chapter 6 Gravidez

Gravidez.

Cuando Yuzuriha llego a Jamir el día estaba nublado, frio, y ella temblaba, y de vez en vez se estremecía por el llanto ahora contenido, tenía que llegar con el maestro Hakurei, antes de que Shion le dijera a Sage y este le avisara antes a su hermano que ella que ya estaba en JamIr, y tenía que guardar la compostura, a partir de ahí, y hasta el fin de la guerra un rostro inexpresivo se convertiría en su máscara diaria, el guardar las apariencias, el fingir que todo sucedía normal. La buena gente de Jamir la saludaba con curiosa efusividad, entonces apresuro el paso para que nadie la fuera a detener y hacerle preguntas incomodas, estaba tan sensible, que cualquier comentario que tuviera que ver con Grecia la haría llorar ahí mismo, camino por inercia y con toda la alevosía de la casualidad choco con la casa de Shion, esa casa que le había ofrecido un día antes, a Yuzuriha no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que Shion no tuviera dinero, que no fuera un gran comerciante o que no fuera de buena familia, no importaba realmente que la casa fuera pequeña ella siempre había estado enamorada de él y lo que más deseaba era poder mirarlo a su lado todos los días, paso de largo sin voltearla a ver, unos diez minutos después llego a su casa, toco la puerta y la servidumbre la recibió, pregunto por su tío, que era quien administraba la casa, no estaba, aprovecho y se fue a su cuarto, entro, y se quedó sentada en la cama, ida.

Shion deambulaba por el bosque ya casi en total oscuridad, lleno de furia derribaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, árboles, rocas, lo que fuera, hasta que en un último puñetazo su puño se quedó flácido, se había roto la mano y la muñeca, respiro profundo y recargo la cabeza en un árbol, y el llanto escurrió de nuevo por su rostro, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos serios, no hacia ningún gesto porque ya no tenía fuerza ni para eso, tomo camino de regreso y hasta que pasaron dos horas y el santuario no se vislumbraba fue que asimilo todo lo que había corrido. Al llegar a la casa de Aries atravesó sin detenerse, lo último que quería era estar ahí, cruzo hasta llegar a Libra, pero Dohko no estaba solo, el siempre impertinente de Manigoldo estaba ahí, y con él dos doncellas, Shion se anunció con su cosmos encendido

-Shion, amigo, ¿Todo bien?-

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí, el borreguito salvaje! jajaja ¿No estabas ocupado, Shion?- De todas las veces que Manigoldo había sido inoportuno esta sería sin duda una de las más memorables, Shion no le respondió, se le descompuso la cara y paso a través de él dándole un empujón, arrebato la botella de vino que tenía una doncella el mano y se la tomo de un solo trago, como agua, luego se dejó caer en el suelo

-Manigoldo, por que no invitas a las señoritas a la casa de cáncer, creo que por esta noche tu templo tendrá que ser la sede de esta fiesta, si puedo los alcanzo más tarde- Manigoldo tomo a las damas y las condujo a la salida, se perdieron en la oscuridad, Dohko miro a Shion en el suelo

-El el fin Dohko-

-¿el fin?-

-Todo se terminó…-

Dohko no le pregunto nada, lo conocía lo suficiente y entendió muy bien a que se refería, además, entre hombres no se hablaba de esas cosas, lo ayudo a caminar hasta la cama, se percató de la mano fracturada y la curo, luego saco algunas sabanas de su armario e hizo un tendido para dormir en el suelo, y ahí se quedó hasta la mañana siguiente.

-o-

Los días transcurrieron normales en Jamir, el maestro Hakurei, Yuzuriha y Atla trabajaban arduamente todo el día, entrenar, reparar armaduras, leer las estrellas, estar en contacto con el Santuario; Hades ya se había manifestado en el cuerpo del joven llamado Alone, quien casual o no resultó que era el hermano de la misma Athena, a pesar de que ya había iniciado la guerra Yuzuriha se sentía tranquila, todo ese ajetreo le había ayudado si bien no a olvidar, a no tener las veinticuatro horas en su mente a Shion. Físicamente todo, absolutamente todo en ella era normal, nunca sintió nauseas, nunca sintió demasiado sueño , nunca tuvo hambre voraz, ni antojos extravagantes, y exceptuando por un pequeño gran detalle no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba encinta -La cuenta del mes, no me ha llegado la cuenta del mes- asimilo un día, pero ya era demasiado tarde, si es que acaso quería deshacer la semilla que se había plantado en su cuerpo, ocho semanas habían pasado ya, la mente se le quedo en blanco, su peor miedo se hacía realidad, situó su mente en el presente, primero que nada, nadie debía enterarse, empezando por el maestro Hakurei al que veía todos los días, sería difícil ocultárselo pero no imposible, y hasta que el embarazo fuera bien notorio no sé lo pensaba informar, por lo pronto todo tenía que seguir igual, y quizá… Quizá al final de la guerra podría estar de nuevo con Shion y retomar esos planes que tenían juntos, se sintió feliz, la ilusión volvía a su corazón, algo de ella con Shion, de los dos… se recostó un momento en su cama en posición fetal, cerró los ojos, sonreía, soñaba despierta, lo amaba, los amaba.

Sin embargo, esa felicidad estaba a punto de convertirse en ansiedad, tristeza, rechazo, de repente un día ya estaba en medio de la guerra, entre escombros buscando a Pegaso, ahí se encontró por primera vez con Yato, luego de nuevo en Grecia, ahí enfrentaría a las pruebas más difíciles de su vida, paso lo que tarde o temprano sucedería, se encontró con Shion, y no una sino varias veces, quiso buscar el momento adecuado para acercarse más, pero en todas las ocasiones se topaba con pared, era como si ellos dos nunca hubieran sido nada, más que_ compañeros de armas_, esa frase le retumbo en la cabeza, Aries es orgulloso y le había jurado que cumpliría sus deseos de no estar juntos como pareja y así lo hacía, pero ella también tenía su orgullo y repelía muy bien los embistes del carnero, aguantaba el llanto hasta que se encontraba sola en las noches, aguanto la indiferencia en el inframundo, en el barco de la esperanza y cuando se volvió de piedra y estaba a punto de abandonarlo todo, de dejarse morir, sintió una sensación cálida que venía desde su vientre, el pequeño que estaba creciendo en su interior se movía, entonces con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se concentró para pedirle a Athena con todo su corazón que le permitiera vivir, con lo que no contaba era con que su deseo seria concedido pero viviría como un ser humano común y corriente, sin cosmos, sin telequinesis, sin telepatía, pero en perfectas condiciones, y con su pequeño bien, por otro lado, después de recibir todo el dolor del rechazo de Shion , tomo la decisión de quedarse con ese secreto de carne y hueso ella sola, era lo mejor. Shion había dado todo en la batalla, y le había perdido la pista después de volver a la vida, no sabía si había sobrevivido o no hasta mucho tiempo después.

-o-

Yuzuriha se había embarazado, de nuevo, había cumplido la promesa de darle hijos a su esposo, tenía unos seis meses, de tanto gusto Yato llevaba a cabo un ritual diario que consistía en llenar la casa de flores, especialmente la habitación conyugal, hacía también que todos los días le preparan una tina con agua perfumada y tibia, que nunca faltaran los dulces y que siempre estuviera acompañada, ahora Yato por fin sea había hecho cargo de toda la casa, y Yuzuriha se quedaba con Tokusa siempre, para que él pudiera hacer sus cosas sin que nada le importunara y porque quería estar más tiempo con su hijo, sobre todo ahora que tendría que compartirse con otro pequeño más, la rutina era más o menos la misma que en su anterior embarazo, quedarse en casa y salir a hacer las compras junto con los sirvientes, solo que ahora lo hacía diario y no una vez a la semana. Las salidas al mercado de Jamir eran divertidas para Tokusa y aunque eran la distracción de Yuzuriha ella siempre tenía miedo de que cualquier día algún emisario del santuario la reconociera, trataba de alejarse todo que podía de la nueva familia que ahora seguía el legado de los herreros sagrados, pero lo que más temía era que un buen día Shion cruzara la entrada de Jamir, afortunadamente eso nunca pasó, Shion tenía demasiados asuntos en el santuario y no quería ir a Jamir ni de broma, le dolía pensar en su pueblo, le dolería mirar su casa sola y abandonada, y sentiría nostalgia de no poder vivir ahí con su querida Yuzuriha –Yuzuriha- suspiraba en el día y lloraba en las noches. Un buen día en Jamir, en una de esas salidas al santuario, el pequeño Tokusa de tres años escucho lo que él describió era "la voz en el viento" y guiado por esa voz emprendió una carrera entre los puestos del mercado escuchando y respondiendo -¿Quién eres?, y cuando la voz respondía inentendibles frases Tokusa corría de nuevo para tratar de alcanzarla, para cuando Yuzuriha se dio cuenta de que su hijo se había apartado de su lado no tenía ni idea por donde buscar, empezó primero a caminar rápido, inmediatamente les informo a las sirvientas que la acompañaban y todas comenzaron a buscar al niño

-¿Ha visto a un pequeño niño? como de este tamaño, tiene cabello verde hasta los hombros y ojos entre café y ámbar-

-No señora no lo he visto-

Alguno que si lo haba mirado correr le indicaba para donde seguir buscando, y cuando a lo lejos por fin lo vio, corrió hacia él, tenía prohibido correr por obvias razones pero no pudo evitarlo sobro todo cuando lo vio hablando con una mujer desconocida, pero cuando estuvo cerca y tuvo a su hijo en sus brazos, aquella desconocida la saludo con toda la naturalidad

-Yuzuriha…-

Yuzuriha tembló, de toda la gente que se podía topar tenía que ser ella la que encontrara a Tokusa

-¿No me vas a saludar? ¿Tan desagradable es esta sorpresa?-

-Discúlpame yo… hace mucho que no te veía, pensé que vivías en las laderas de la montaña-

-Así es, vivo en la ladera de la montaña, pero allá es difícil conseguir ciertas provisiones, tengo otro pueblo más cerca quise venir hoy a visitar a mi tierra, a ver la casa de mis padres y buscar información de mi hermano, y que bueno que vine, he encontrado muchas gratas nuevas-

A Yuzuriha le bajo la temperatura, se puso fría, mas blanca de lo normal, la saliva se le hizo aceite

-No te molestes en responder Yuzuriha ya me han informado alguna gente del pueblo, y la familia que ahora porta el título del herrero sagrado que mi hermano es el patriarca del Santuario de la diosa Athena, me da gusto por él que siempre soñó con ser un santo de la diosa ahora porta el máximo título, ¿No te parece maravilloso Yuzuriha?, tú siempre quisiste a mi hermano, eras su sombra, él logro superar sus sueños ¿Y qué me dices de ti? estaba hablando con este hombrecito, es hermoso, sus ojos, su cabello, es una copia fiel de…

-Mía y de nadie más- Yuzuriha jalo con fuerza el bracito del niño haciéndolo llorar –Yo renuncié a mi vida como guerrera me case y tuve este niño y estoy esperando otro, estoy bien-

-Yuzuriha, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo ¿sabes?- _las palabras de la curandera _pensó, este pequeño es sobrino mío, puedes engañar o tratar de engañar a medio Jamir si gustas, pero esos ojos, esa mirada, esa carita, yo ya la he visto antes y muy de cerca-

-Estas equivocada, son tus deseos de ver a esa persona que extrañas, a ese hermano tuyo que está ausente, este niño es solo mío y así se quedara siempre-

Tomo al niño que seguía llorando en brazos, sobo y beso su bracito hasta que se tranquilizo

-Mami, quien era esa señora-

-Nadie mi pequeño, nadie-

-Me dijo que yo era su sobrino y que su hermano era mi padre, pero yo nunca la he visto antes y no se parece a mi padre-

A Yuzuriha se le fue la sangre a los pies, lo que le faltaba ahora además tendría que hacer mentir a su hijo para que no le dijera nada a Yato, aprovechándose de la complicidad entre madre e hijo le hizo prometer al pequeño que no diría nada de lo ocurrido, que esa señora estaba loca y que lo que dijo era un cuento que ella había tenido que seguir por que le daba pena su situación mental, y que si él decía algo especialmente a papá, él sé preocuparía mucho y no los dejaría salir al mercado nunca más, el niño por supuesto le creyó y prometió no decir nada, su miedo al no salir era más fuerte que confesar cualquier secreto. Esa noche Yuzuriha cayó enferma en fiebre, no se paró de la cama en tres días, Yato la cuido día y noche y al cuarto día por fin pudo descansar, Yuzuriha abrió los ojos le estiro la mano y le acaricio la cara, él le esquivo la mirada

-¿Qué pasa? Yato-

-Despertaste, ya estas mejor, puedo volver al trabajo-

-¿Solo eso te importa?, ¿Dónde está Tokusa, quiero verlo?, él bebé, debo visitar al médico-

-Ahora no vayas, espera a que comas y te sientas mejor, yo voy a llamarlo para que venga aquí, pensándolo bien no quiero que salgas así-

Lo noto frio, triste, extraño

-¿Está todo bien?, te siento frío-

-Por la fiebre deliraste, lo llamabas a él-

Yuzuriha abrió los ojos y derramo un par de lágrimas, ya no respondió nada lo dejo marcharse a hacer sus cosas, luego entraron las mujeres que la asistían en todo llevando charolas de comida, Tokusa entro corriendo y salto a la cama, se abrazaron y luego el niño se metió a la cama se quedó con ella todo el día, al pasar el medio día la reviso el médico del pueblo, todo estaba bien, el bebé estaba bien, se sintió más tranquila, y cuando Tokusa se quedó dormido lo observo detenidamente, miraba cada detalle de su rostro, como arrugaba la nariz de repente, lo mismo que hacia Shion cuando dormía, como la abrazaba fuerte para que no se moviera, como apretaba el ceño, lo beso embelesada, y cerró los ojos para acompañarlo en la siesta.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7 El tiempo lo cura todo

Hello a todos los que lean, este es el nuevo capítulo, me tarde un poco porque decidí participar en el inktober y eso de dibujar diario es tardado, más las tareas diarias se hace más difícil, pero el mes ya termino y es hora de escribir, casi llegamos a la recta final de esta triste historia para continuar con muchas otras que están pendientes, muchas gracias.

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y S. Teshirogi

Aunque en su mayoría el género es drama, encontraran un par de comentarios de connotación sexual.

Ahora sí, aquí la historia:

**El Tiempo lo cura todo, pero los recuerdos abren las heridas**

El invierno en Atenas suele ser largo, frio y con viento, y al patriarca esto le parecía maravilloso, era la única época del año que se asemejaba más al clima de Jamir, aunque realmente no había punto de comparación con el clima del Himalaya, ese toque lúgubre del día lo ponía de buen humor, llevo a cabo la rutina natural de los últimos quince años que llevaba en el cargo, que no era otra cosa que desayunar, tomar un baño, vestirse lógicamente y sentarse en la enorme mesa de Star Hill a revisar documentos viejos, datos de los nuevos aspirantes y cosas políticas y sociales de Rodorio. Un dato en uno de los pergaminos le llamo la atención, era una nota respecto al orfanato que dirigía Celintha la antigua aprendiz de Hasgard, quien ahora cuidaba de todo aquel niño desvalido y abandonado, en la nota le hablaba de un cierto niño, que hacía poco había acogido

-_Es un niño muy especial su ilustrísima Shion, podría atreverme a decir que tiene cierto cosmos, es fuerte, le ruego nos visite cuando pueda, para que lo conozca y juzgue usted mismo, quizá este niño pueda ser un caballero de Athena_-

Shion se apresuró a levantarse, mando llamar a Teneo, quien hasta ahora era el único caballero investido como tal, desgraciada y curiosamente no había ningún otro aspirante que llenara los zapatos de santo de oro, y así pasarían muchos años más, pero esto Shion no lo sabría sino hasta años después. Teneo gozaba de la total confianza de Shion, era dedicado y fiel a los principios, aunque las malas lenguas decían que él y Celintha habían tenido algo que ver en el pasado, sin embargo eso no era más que habladurías del santuario, como lo era antes, como lo era ahora y como lo sería siempre, por otro lado, ¿Quién era Shion para juzgar tal cosa?, así que simplemente dejaba pasar los chismes y nunca le cuestionaba nada a su amigo y discípulo , Shion y Teneo gozaban de una estrecha amistad, era un hombre respetable y un digno suplente de Dohko.

Pasada una hora y media de haber mandado llamar a Teneo seguía brillando por su ausencia, una doncella le hizo saber que el santo de Tauro estaba en el coliseo, entrenando a los aspirantes que residían en el Santuario, no le quedaría más que bajar y en el camino encontrarlo y de ahí partir a ver a Celintha. Para bajar las doce casas Shion el patriarca tenía una maña, una cobarde maña, se tele transportaba desde Star Hill hasta el coliseo, bajaba de un solo golpe, para no tener que pasar por ninguna de las salas abandonadas, no soportaba el recuerdo, el eco de los antiguos dueños, sentir las energías que habían quedado en ellas lo perturbaba, lo deprimía, y que necesidad de verse disminuido emocionalmente por algo tan insignificante como tener que caminar – Pues bien, hay que bajar- dicho esto, se concentró, sin embargo, hubo algo que lo hizo detenerse, una presencia, en la casa de Aries, una presencia conocida, y en contra de lo que deseaba se detuvo ahí, en su antigua morada, cruzo las escaleras que conectan con Tauro, atravesó el marco enorme que indica la entrada, y observo el jardín trasero, se estremeció, hacia tanto que no entraba, siguió el camino y a lo lejos la vio, una sombra que corría entre los pilares al frente del jardín y entraba en la sala principal

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? ¡Oye! ¡Detente, te lo ordeno, no puedes estar aquí! – Shion corrió tras la sombra y algo en su corazón despertó, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y con todas sus entrañas que esa sombra no fuera otra sino la de ella… Cuando estuvo en el salón, la sombra se detuvo, pero no era una mujer, era un jovencito, muy delgado, de cabello rubio verdoso, los ojos azules, y por lo demás, le parecía que su cara era un espejo, ¿pero qué truco es este? ¿Quién se burla de él? Shion extendió su brazo para jalar al joven y cuando le dio el apretón el muchacho desapareció sin dejar rastro, luego corrió a su habitación todo estaba vació, no había más que los muebles de siempre, desiertos, unas cortinas tristes, y una cama hecha con una simple sabana, no obstante la escases de objetos que hacían imposible ocultarse a cualquiera ahí dentro, revolvió la habitación dejándola patas arriba y cuando se cansó de levantar objetos de abrir cajones y puertas y de todo, se sentó en el colchón y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos, y sin despegarlas escurrieron a través de sus largos dedos lagrimas como hacía mucho no lo hacían.

-o-

-¡Tokusa!, ¿Dónde estabas? Malvado, lo volviste a hacer, esta vez si se lo voy a decir a mamá-

-Tu no le dirás nada a mamá ni a nadie Mi Jeong ¿Entiendes?, nadie tiene que saber esto, deberías estar preocupada por mí, hoy tarde más en regresar, fui a un lugar extraño, no lo había visto nunca en mi vida, es más ni creo que haya sido Jamir, pensé que solo podía ir a lugares que conociera, pero una energía muy fuerte me atrajo, fue como si me llamara-

-¿Qué dices?, como que te atrajo, crees que fue algo así ¿cómo alguna fuerza que pueda absorberte y hacerte desaparecer?-

-No tonta no así, era algo, algo raro, es algo como lo que siento con mamá, ese tipo de energía, no sé, pero me vieron-

-¿Queee?, ¿Quién? ¿Cómo era? ¿Era humano?-

-¿Cómo que si era humano? NO lo sé, era un hombre y sé parecía a mí, pero más viejo, más bien un viejo yo-

-…-

-Quita esa cara, es que no sé cómo explicarte Mi Jeong, pero quizá era un demonio haciéndose pasar por mí no sé, bueno regresemos a casa, y recuerda, nada de esto a mamá-

-¡Yo se lo diré todo a mamá-

-¡NO Ji Woo espera mocosa, no le digas nada!-

Ji Woo, de seis años, la más pequeña de los hijos de Yuzuriha y Yato, salió del escondite de donde se encontraba espiando a sus hermanos mayores Tokusa de quince años y Mi Jeong de trece, siendo la más pequeña era siempre rechazada por los otros dos, "les estorbaba" decían , sin embargo la pequeña se las había arreglado para seguirlos. Recorría con ellos como una sombra todos los sitios donde los mayores se metieran, Tokusa y Mi Jeong habían creado una rutina curiosa, registrar todos los viajes de teletransportación del único varón y del único que tenía tales habilidades de los tres, esa cualidad siempre fue un motivo de habladurías entre la gente que conocía a la familia, pero que eran un par de habladurías más para Yuzuriha y Yato, o era lo que según ellos querían pensar, aunque en el fondo les incomodaban peor que piedras en los zapatos, porque esas habladurías podrían representar una verdadera tragedia ¿Por qué? Pues porque según las reglas del linaje solo los muvianos de sangre pura podían tener esa clase de habilidades, pero, si Tokusa era hijo de Yato, un extranjero ¿Cómo es que el chico tenía esa fuerza y ese control? Solo había una respuesta para eso y la conocemos todos, pero como una frase de vida, una lección permanente de esa colección de lecciones que ya había hecho Yuzuriha, esa leyenda de "No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo" estaba presente siempre. Tokusa había empezado desde muy temprana edad, pasando los tres años para ser exactos, a hacer cosas que en teoría cualquier otro muviano tendría que entrenar, movía objetos de las mesas, hacia levitar mascotas, tele transportaba la comida que no le gustaba a quien sabe dónde, casi desde que iniciaron estas manifestaciones los padres muy preocupados por supuesto, trataron de hacerlo entender que debía esperar a ser mayor para usar sus poderes, y que entonces quizá hasta podría usarlos para algo importante, el pequeño entendió al principio, pero cada vez que hacia un berrinche se salía de control, todo tipo de cosas salían volando o aparecían en otro lado, y no era hasta que se calmaba que podía traer de nuevo algunas de las cosas que habían sido lanzadas a otros lugares, cuando perfecciono esta técnica comenzó con la siguiente fase a desaparecer el mismo, se concentraba y entonces de estar en la cocina ahora estaba en el patio, del patio a la sala, de la sala a su cuarto, ahora de mayor ya tenía gran habilidad y quería usarla para viajar por el mundo, conocer muchos lugares, incluso quería conocer Grecia, sus padres le habían contado en varias ocasiones historias de ellos mismos en ese país, a veces Tokusa dudaba de su veracidad, no se imaginaba a ninguno de sus padres como unos guerreros poderosos simplemente no lo concebía, Yuzuriha no era tonta y sabía muy bien que si se lo negaba el muchacho se aferraría más a esa idea, le recordaba a ella cuando su padre le negó el ser una guerrera, y de como ella lucho contra él para lograr que le permitiera entrenar

-¡MAMA!- Ji Woo entro gritando a buscar a su madre, no tardo en encontrarla y antes de que llegaran los otros dos le soltó toda la sopa a Yuzuriha, ella la escucho pacientemente, haciendo gala de un impresionante auto control espero a su hijo mayor y cuando llegaron, lo retuvo junto con ella despidiendo de la habitación a las dos niñas. Muchos años habían pasado y Yuzuriha ya no era la muchachita resignada, había aprendido a amar su nueva vida, a su familia y al hombre que la acompañaba, el recuerdo de Shion era cada vez más remoto, había logrado mantenerlo dormido, hasta ese día

-Tokusa, ya hemos hablado de esto, tú tienes un gran talento y si así lo deseas puedes aprender a usar tus habilidades pero no es el momen…

-Madre espera, tengo que decirte algo, es cierto que lo tengo prohibido si, perdóname por eso, pero hoy estuve en un lugar lejos de aquí, me refiero a que no era Jamir era otro lugar, una casa, con grandes columnas y un jardín enorme también, por dentro era todo de piedra, pero no como las piedras de las casas de Jamir, era una piedra blanca y brillante, pero lo más importante Ma es que me encontré con un ser extraño-

-¿Cómo que un ser extraño? Explícate-

-Si, no sé cómo fue pero ese ser era igualito a mi Ma, era un señor con mi cara, pero en viejo, bueno como de tu edad o la de papá-

Yuzuriha se quedó fría, los ojos sin parpadear, el rosado de sus mejillas había desaparecido

-¿y cómo es que llegaste a ese lugar que dices Tokusa?-

-Bueno yo, yo no lo sé, solo sentí una gran energía que me atraía y de repente llegue ahí-

El chico inmediatamente fue sacudido por el abrazo fuerte de su madre, que a sus espaldas ocultaba sus lágrimas

-Tokusa, es mejor que por lo pronto detengas tus viajes de tele transportación, tú sabes que yo siempre te apoyo y si más adelante quieres continuar yo misma tratare de enseñártelo, pero por ahora puede ser peligroso, ese hombre que viste es un ser maligno y quiere conservarte en ese lugar, obedece a tu madre y prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo-

Una vez más lo engañaba aprovechándose de su posición de madre, como aquella vez donde le hizo prometer que no hablaría de su encuentro con la hermana de Shion ahora le mentía para que no volviera a verse atraído por la energía del hombre que lo engendro, eso después de todo era lo que menos debía pasar, el chico como buen hijo le creyó a su madre, y por miedo o por respeto, no volvió a intentarlo en mucho tiempo.

-o-

El día había caído en el Santuario y Teneo volvía de hacer todas sus actividades cruzando por la casa de Aries noto una presencia conocida

-Maestro ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Que esta no es mi casa Teneo?-

-Bueno, lo fue hace tiempo, que yo sepa ahora tu eres el patriarca Shion, no Shion de Aries-

-Lo sé. A veces quisiera ser otra vez Shion de Aries antes de la guerra santa, te estuve buscando-

-Te espere en el coliseo, te pido me disculpes maestro, mañana si lo deseas completaremos la tarea pendiente-

-Muy bien, pero espera a mi llamado, por lo demás puedes hacer tus cosas de manera normal-

-Muy bien maestro, ¿Puedo pasar?-

Desde la cama acostado, donde había iniciado esa conversación Shion asintió y lo dejo pasar, luego volvió a quedarse solo.

Una señal, tan solo una señal, Yuzuriha, si yo supiera que estas viva no dudaría en ir a ti, como desearía saber donde descansa tu cuerpo… tu cuerpo… te extraño, un día pensé que no podría vivir sin ti, y mírame ahora, sigo vivo y más solo que nunca, sin nada. Ahora soy el patriarca sabes, nunca pensé llegar a esto y a veces no se ni porque estoy aquí, bueno si lo sé, es porque nadie más que yo y el borracho y mujeriego de Dohko sobrevivimos, aunque él también está igual o más solo que yo, siempre que se enredaba con alguna mujer yo lo criticaba y él me decía_ "Shion, un día todas estas aventuras me harán vivir, si sobrevivo espero ser un viejo que se divierta pensando en sus viejas glorias" _Espero también que por lo menos tenga sus recuerdos y nada de que arrepentirse, pero yo, yo Yuzuriha me arrepiento de todo, estoy aquí por honor, cumpliendo mi sueño de vida, pero sin ti a mi lado, te extraño tanto, han pasado quince años y solamente puedo pensar en ti, todos los días lo hago, estoy dividido en dos hombres, el que tiene la enorme carga del santuario en los hombros y el que te recuerda desesperadamente.

He sufrido mucho pensando en aquel día en que Dohko y yo salimos del inframundo, en ese momento yo no pensé en ti, perdóname por eso por favor, esa fue la única vez que me ha pasado, sufrí también cuando no te encontré por ningún lado, te busque con la mente, con el cosmos, con la gente, nadie supo nunca nada, o nadie me ha dicho nada, sufrí también cuando asumí el papel como patriarca porque eso significaba que tú y yo nunca más podríamos estar juntos como hombre y mujer, pero aún guardaba la esperanza de que si estuvieras con vida, le delegaría mi cargo a Teneo y me iría para siempre contigo. Estoy hablando puras tonterías, la verdad es que yo siempre he sido un cobarde y un egoísta, y me merezco esta inconsolable soledad, yo te arrastre a este mundo de guerra, pude dejarte en libertad y no lo hice, porque no podía vivir sin ti, pude haber dejado que te redimieras con tu familia y hermano haciéndote cargo de él por ti misma pero no, tenía que ir a matarlo yo para que me vieras siempre hacia arriba, para que te quedaras conmigo y ahora no estás aquí, te moriste, solo así pudiste dejarme Yuzuriha. Ya tengo como diez horas acostado en mi antigua cama, y de esas diez llevo dos con la cara hundida contra el colchón esperando poder reconocer algún olor tuyo, pero no hay nada, solo el aroma a viejo de las sabanas que tienen los mismos quince años que han pasado desde que deje de ser el santo de Aries, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a tener que seguir en este mundo pero seguramente seré un ser a la mitad, pero por ti, por Athena y por todos aquellos compañeros y amigos que murieron lo hare con esa mitad que me queda viva y esperare el día en que pueda volver a ver tus ojos azules viéndome de la manera en que lo hacían, con los matices de tu mirada me transformaba, a veces dulce, a veces intenso, a veces incontrolable, con suerte y podré tocar tu rostro y todo tu cuerpo, el olor de tus cabellos que me excitaba tanto, y tu sexo… Desde entonces no he estado nunca con ninguna mujer, y aunque he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo no puedo, estoy bloqueado y que mejor, puedes estar segura mi amor que te sigo amando con todo lo que me compone, con mi alma, mi mente y mi cuerpo…

Pasadas las cinco de la mañana Shion se quedó dormido, despertó hasta pasado el mediodía, una vez que pudo ponerse de pie se tele transporto inmediatamente a su cámara, tomo un baño largo y se sentó en su gran mesa, no tomo alimentos de ningún tipo por dos días y tampoco durmió esas dos noches, al tercer día tuvo que bajar a atender ese compromiso que había estado postergando, llego a la casa hogar de Celintha solo para descubrir que el niño del que le hablaba había muerto hacia dos días por una enfermedad, la misma que mato al legendario héroe Ilias de Leo hace más de veinte años, tuberculosis, como si no tuviera suficiente emocionalmente esta desgracia se le acumulo en el corazón, no dejo de culparse por haber faltado a su compromiso de visitarle antes, y quizá si hubiera estado ahí habría podido salvar al chico, o no, o quien sabe. Ese día Shion juro desprenderse del recuerdo de la única mujer que amo en su vida para no acordarse más de ella hasta diecinueve años después y a partir de ahí vivir con una herida abierta un par de cientos de años más, hasta el fin de sus días.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8 Descendencia

¡Hola! Pues este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic tengo más en Stock y el que ya subí de Dohko que a mí me gusta bastante, está lleno de lemon que es mi genero si se le puede llamar "genero" favorito, personalmente me enamore de Yuzuriha y Shion, y aunque hay otros ships que me encantan y que próximamente subiré creo que siempre hare de esta pareja en verdad es una OTP, bueno para mí, en este capítulo de nuevo aparece la palaba "argali", les recuerdo que es un borrego salvaje que habita las montañas del Himalaya, los dejo entonces, los que leen ojala se animen a dar algún comentario, gracias.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen a M. Kurumada y S. Teshirogi

DESCENDENCIA.

Dos años después,en Jamir la vida había prosperado, Yuzuriha era madre por cuarta vez, un pequeño error no calculado le dio a ella y a Yato un nuevo retoño después que su última hija Ji Woo tenía ya ocho años, Mi Jeong quince y Tokusa 17, era ya todo un hombre, tanto así, que Yuzuriha y Yato casi se van de espaldas cuando les dio la noticia de que también seria padre, el futuro abuelo sintió orgullo pero la futura abuela se llenó de molestia, hasta se le seco la leche del coraje que paso ¿Quién era la niña tonta que había enredado a su único hijo varón_? –Es que eres muy joven ¿Cuántos años tiene esa joven? ¿Quién es?_\- Yato le dio una palmada en la espalda a Tokusa y lo despidió de la habitación _–Hablare contigo más tarde- _tranquilizo a su mujer y luego se dirigió a tener esa charla padre-hijo que quizá debían haber tenido antes, pero ahora no era momento de lamentarse.

Tokusa no le contó a Yato nada nuevo, el padre alcahuete estaba enterado de todo, de que su hijo se veía con una de las hijas de los comerciantes de ropa, que la visitaba todas las noches después del trabajo, y que tenían relaciones desde hace más de un año, pero que por alguna razón que no sabían explicar esto antes no había sucedido y entonces se confiaron, Yato no le reprocho nada, le parecía muy bien que su hijo empezara una familia, más o menos a esa edad él y Yuzuriha habían decidido estar juntos, además no iba a tener necesidad de empezar de cero como él, ahora el negocio había crecido y finalmente era más de Tokusa que de él mismo, ahora solamente había que convencer a Yuzuriha de que otorgara su bendición, mientras habría que esperar un par de días para ir a hablar con los padres de la chica y hacer formal el compromiso

–Ve con tu novia y llévale un regalo lindo hijo, ya resolveremos lo de tu madre-

Yuzuriha estaba molesta, sentía celos como rara vez los había sentido, su pequeño niño, su único hombrecito, el amor de su vida, su único recuerdo de Shion, ya no sería suyo también, ya no lo vería a diario en su casa, la última esperanza viva en esa guerra de su corazón había llegado a su fin, definitivamente ahora tendría que seguir adelante, a sus treinta y cinco años le quedaban sus dos hijas mayores y su nueva pequeña, y bueno su marido, aunque el amor se había logrado entre ellos había algo dentro de suyo que siempre la hacía sentir añorante, y esto significaba el tener que despertar a la realidad, lloro un par de horas, hasta que su nueva hija le demando comida, y ya que no le quedaba leche en el pecho salió a llamar a la sirvienta que le atendía de manera personal, mientras que camino, se detuvo un momento y se recargo en la pared, miro el gran patio de su casa y suspiro, se quedó inmóvil, hasta que la bebé lloro de nuevo, la tomo en sus brazos, la beso, y le susurro _–sigamos adelante pequeña mía-_ y con eso cerro su mal momento, la vida sigue y ella ya lo debía haber aprendido, desde ese día que rechazo la propuesta de Shion, hasta este donde estaba parada ahora, viviendo una vida buena, con un hombre bueno que la amaba, y con hijos buenos que la respetaban.

Yuzuriha otorgo la bendición con la única condición de que sería ella quien elegiría el nombre del hijo de su hijo, su nuera estaba feliz de darle gusto a su suegra así que acepto sin problema, pidieron la mano de la chica y todo se llevó a cabo de la manera más normal, una gran boda, una gran fiesta y la vida siguió adelante.

-o-

Resulto que, después de otros diecisiete años la historia se repetía ¿sería una extraña herencia de los antepasados de la familia? O porque ese extraño fenómeno de que todos los varones engendraban hijos a esa edad, ahora que lo recordaba, Tokusa su hermano no llego a tener hijos a esa edad ¿O sí?, se le metió la idea que quizá los había escondido, Tokusa siempre fue muy soberbio y tenía muy firme su deseo de ser caballero, era su mayor ambición y precisamente por eso fue lo que lo llevo al fin que tuvo, después de resolver mentalmente la idea que sería bisabuela a los cincuenta y dos años, siendo mujer nativa de Jamir los años no se le notaban, fácilmente pasaba por una mujer hasta quince años más joven, también era la buena vida que llevaba, ya había superado que Mi Jeong y Ji Woo se hubieran casado y fueran madres también, ¡pero que ahora el nieto fuera a ser padre¡ Bueno todo era maravilloso parecía que en su vida nada podría salir mal

-Hakurei, ¿ya sabes el día en que le vas a pedir la bendición a los padres de Alina?-

-Si abuela ya está todo listo, será el viernes por la noche, ya me voy, tengo que seguir a papá y al abuelo, hemos tenido un par de problemas con las cabras, parece que un argali* ha estado rondando, ya sabes que son salvajes no bajan a aparearse solo vienen a desafiar a los machos -

No puso atención a las palabras de Hakurei, estaba perdida en su rostro, era el vivo retrato de su tío Tokusa, cuando el muchacho término de hablar solo pudo decirle cualquier cosa

-Te deseo lo mejor mi niño, te amo-

Un fuerte abrazo y un beso para despedir al nieto, que salió directo a montar un caballo que ya le esperaba listo, el aire del Himalaya soplo y la despeino, sintió el frio y se retiró a la casa a resguardarse.


	9. Chapter 9 El curso natural de la vida

¡Hola!, bueno pues llegamos a la recta final, estoy muy tris te en verdad voy a extrañar mucho esta historia, pero para consuelo mío y de mis locuras ya tengo varias en borrador, creo que ya lo había dicho en capítulos anteriores pero esta pareja me encanta, son mis favoritos porque fluyo bastante bien con ellos, así que creo que también hare más historias de Shion y Yuzuriha, por cierto, voy a agregar un capitulo extra donde vengan los links de mis cuentas de pixiv y devian art para que vean la galería que dibuje de esta hermosa otp, así que no dejen de seguir la historia ¡! Y denle un vistazo a la de Dohko, los dejo con el final, les agradezco sus reviews, para cerrar quiero agradecer muchísimo a Beauty Amazon, que me siguió y se enamoró de "Gracias, hasta luego" espero seguir contando con su tiempo y opiniones para siguientes historias, de corazón gracias, me motivaste y ayudaste mucho.

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y a S. Teshirogi

**EL CURSO NATURAL DE LA VIDA.**

Una boda más en la familia, sin embargo Yuzuriha estaba ajena a todo eso, pues quien se encargaba de la ceremonia era su nuera, la esposa de Tokusa su hijo y madre de Hakurei, su nieto, y junto con ella la madre de la bella niña Alina, la futura novia, de vez en cuando su nuera la visitaba sobre todo cuando Tokusa y Yato estaban fuera de Jamir por motivos de negocios, le gustaba contarle detalles de los pormenores de la boda y aprovechar para llevar a sus otros hijos a visitar a la abuela, le platicaba detalles banales, como de qué color serían los manteles, de qué color su vestido, cuantos invitados de fuera vendrían y de cómo le admiraba la belleza inmaculada a los cincuenta y dos años, Yuzuriha la escuchaba, en la vida había tenido pocas amigas, y le divertían las cosas que la mujer de su hijo llegaba a contarle. Cuando se hacía noche, la esposa de Tokusa partía con todos los niños escoltada por un par de sirvientes, luego Yuzuriha se quedaba sola, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero a partir de esos días, empezó a tener problemas para dormir. No fue hasta que regreso Yato y su hijo que pudo descansar mejor, relativamente, porque como si en ese viaje su marido se hubiera ido a bañar a la mismísima fuente de Athena, regreso con los ímpetus como cuando tenía veinte años, y se dedicó a hacerle el amor a Yuzuriha como en esa época en que los dos eran jóvenes y se quedaban noches enteras sin dormir, Yato puso atención en literalmente exprimir a su amadísima mujer, se esmeró en ella, la recorrió con detalle, la beso de pies a cabeza hasta que ya no poder más, era como si cada noche recobrara fuerzas. En el día se dedicaba a atender los campos y el ganado, junto con sus trabajadores, era realmente una época de hojuelas sobre miel.

El brío que sin motivo aparente había invadido a Yato lo envalentono, y lo encamino a su última "misión", el famoso argali, el carnero salvaje de las montañas, tenía un par de meses bajando de la cima de los fríos Himalayas hasta los terrenos donde pastaban las cabras de la familia, el animal no se llevaba a las hembras, ni intentaba montarlas, se dedicaba a desafiar a los machos, y aunque por naturaleza no evadían las provocaciones y enfrentaban al animal invasor, la diferencia de fuerza y tamaño se imponía entre ellos, ya habían perdido 9 machos en esos meses, así que el señor Yato monto su caballo a todo galope cuando sus sirvientes le informaron que habían visto al animal rondando. Cuando llego las cabras estaban formadas en un círculo, y en medio, el argali moliendo a topes y pisotones a un macho que ya estaba prácticamente tieso Yato lo miro, y luego el animal lo miro a él y perdió el interés en la presa que acababa de abatir para dedicárselo al hombre que lo observaba, con toda la adrenalina y toda la testosterona liberada, el animal tomo carrera y lo embistió lanzándolo a volar, Yato no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear, con la mayor rapidez que pudo se puso de pie, para recibir de nuevo el embiste del carnero, alcanzo a tomarlo por los cuernos, trato de detenerlo pero era muy fuerte, así lo arrastro al borde de la ladera, Yato sudando frío grito y trato de repeler el empuje, pero termino cayendo por el barranco. Horas después lo encontraron, inmediatamente lo llevaron a casa, lucho cuanto pudo, pero aquí también perdería la batalla, un luto inmenso envolvió a su casa y a sus sirvientes, a sus hijos, nietos, nueras, yernos y a su amada Yuzuriha, los días se tornaron tristes.

Dicen que los asesinos siempre regresan a la escena del crimen, y el argali, volvió, venia buscando a la señora de la casa, y la encontró, ella supo entender lo que esto significaba, y aunque al principio por remordimiento se negó rotundamente a cumplir lo que tenía que hacer después gozo la idea, y la extasío tanto que duro tres noches escribiendo hojas y hojas enteras, de principio a fin y por ambas caras.

_"Han transcurrido muchos años, su ilustrísima, y quizá le tome por sorpresa que le escriba, pero hay algo sumamente importante que tengo que comunicarle, deseo una audiencia con usted"_

-No, demasiado formal, yo nunca le hablaría así… además, no sé si me atreva a ir en caso que me quiera recibir-

_"Shion, han pasado los años y…"_

**_"_**_Hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba hacer esto, sé que te tomara por sorpresa, pero deseo más que nunca que te enteres como han sido las cosas, y ahora que nada se interpone"_

Incontables inicios, en incontables papeles, toda la historia relatada con detalle, todos los deseos reprimidos expuestos y explicados, todos los malos momentos, todas las añoranzas y nostalgias, los recuerdos, el resentimiento, el fuego, el frío, el coraje, el amor, las noches los días, los celos, corrieron escritos en hojas y hojas, y cuando no quedaba espacio ni para un carácter las hacia bola y las juntaba en un rincón, para luego recogerlas en sus faldas y llevarlas al fuego perpetuo que ardía en el patio, en el transcurso del día posterior a la tercer noche, la tinta se terminó, y sus ideas también, hubiera llorado, pero no tenía ni lagrimas ni motivos reales, por el contrario ardía de júbilo y de deseo de revivirse en el mundo del patriarca, como una chiquilla gozaba imaginando las mil y un caras de Shion leyendo sus letras, habiendo agotado todos sus recursos se quedó seria, sentada, y sin pensamiento alguno en la mente, como un vegetal, hasta que Tokusa toco la puerta

-Pase- respondió secamente –Ah eres tu mi amor- El joven se aproximó a su madre que tenía la mirada perdida en su propia imagen, se arrodillo y recargo su cuerpo en su regazo, Yuzuriha le acaricio el cabello, por varios minutos, luego Tokusa rompió el silencio

-No te ves muy bien, me parece que no haz dormido, te entiendo, me encuentro igual, desubicado, no dejo de pensar en que yo hubiera…- su madre lo interrumpió súbito

-No tienes tú la culpa de nada, la vida es así a vec…- ahora Tokusa la interrumpía a ella

-¿porque tienes tantos papeles tirados madre? ¿Qué es lo que estas escribiendo?-

-Ah, esto- Hizo una pausa, movió los ojos de un lado a otro y hablo, necesito que viajes a Grecia a entregar un mensaje muy importante-

-¡¿A Grecia!?, ¿Para qué?, Soy el hombre de esta familia, no me parece prudente hacer un viaje tan largo y dejarte a ti, a mi mujer y a mis hijos-

-¿Vas a obedecer a tu madre, o no?, es muy urgente que hagas llegar este mensaje, es para un amigo muy querido de esa época cuando tu padre y yo servíamos a Athena-

Tokusa guardo silencio, el autoritarismo de su madre nunca antes mostrado y su actitud de muerto viviente le parecían preocupantes, sin embargo no se arriesgaría a alterarla, y con todo y el temor de dejarles solas accedió a los caprichos de la mujer que le dio la vida

-B-bueno, iré, me voy a llevar a conmigo Hakurei y voy a traer a mi familia a esta casa, para que se hagan compañía junto contigo espero que el viaje sea tranquilo, no me gustaría que tu nieto sufriera algún riesgo, va a ser padre pronto -

-El viaje será tranquilo, y regresaran sin ningún problema, confía en mí-

-Así sea madre- le beso la mano y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, esa noche Yuzuriha durmió plácidamente y se despertó solo porque su hijo entro sin anunciarse, llevaba tiempo afuera tocando y como no le abría pensó que podría sucederle algo

-¿Ma?- le dijo como solía llamarla en la infancia -¿Estas bien?, Ella se despertó abriendo los ojos de un solo parpadeo, como si se tratara de una muñeca, se sentó y se levantó, Tokusa la miro extrañado, seguía conservando ese aspecto de muerta viviente, a diferencia que por alguna razón ahora también lucia mucho más joven, se acercó a la mesita que estaba en el centro, y esta comenzó a temblar, a Yuzuriha se le dilataron las pupilas y se le erizaron los poros de la piel, era la misma sensación que le pasaba por todo el cuerpo cuando usaba la telequinesis, riéndose le dijo a su hijo que se detuviera, y la respuesta de este fue_ -No he sido yo Mamá- _ella paro de reír, pero conservo una sonrisa en el rostro, tomo un papel y lo doblo perfectamente, luego doblo otro a manera de sobre, y metió en este el primero, tomo de un cajón una barra de cera y la acerco a la chimenea luego lo puso sobre el sobre y así lo cerro

-Tokusa, entrégale este mensaje a nadie más que al patriarca Shion, y espera a que te de sus respuestas, por ningún motivo se lo des a otra persona, los secretos en esta carta son más que privados, si alguien más los leyera inclusive tú, sería como ofenderme personalmente ¿Entiendes?- él asintió con la cabeza –No escatimes en gastos, y cuando recibas al patriarca ofrécele los mejores vinos y las mejores comidas, y responde a todas su preguntas, es todo, márchate ahora, estaré ansiosa a tu regreso- luego lo abrazo fuerte, lo beso en la frente, las mejillas y los labios, y lo dejo partir.

-o-

Por aquellos días la vida en el Santuario transcurría de lo más monótono, todo normal, hasta el día que Tokusa llego a Rodorio, entraron como cualquier persona, caminaron por las rusticas calles, observando mujeres, niños, hombres, animales, recorrieron un mercado y hasta hicieron negocios. Preguntaron por la mejor posada del pueblo y se instalaron allí, lo primero que ordeno Tokusa fue que le dieran la habitación más grande, luego le pidió al posadero mandar llamar al patriarca del Santuario, una empresa difícil, pero no imposible, Tokusa insistió y le ofreció algo de dinero extra para que no pusiera peros, entonces el posadero de inmediato mando a varios mensajeros que conocían el camino al Santuario. Tokusa se sentó en la sala de la gran habitación luego le sugirió a Hakurei ir a buscar algún presente lindo para su prometida, de esa forma él se quedaría solo con el tan nombrado patriarca, mientras esperaba, tamborileaba los dedos en los descansos de la silla, y pensaba… por alguna razón estaba nervioso, cerró los ojos para relajarse un rato. Unos diez minutos después tocaron a la puerta, le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que lo acompañaron que abriera la puerta, la camarera entro con la botella, se acercó a la mesa y la coloco ahí, luego le informo a Tokusa que el patriarca estaba afuera, le pidió lo dejara pasar, su corazón latió con fuerza y no sabía el por qué. Cuando salió la mujer entraron los dos hombres que esperaban afuera, y al mismo tiempo salieron todos los sirvientes que venían de Jamir con Tokusa, que ya se había puesto de pie, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del patriarca, un recuerdo lo sorprendió, era la persona que había visto hace ya muchos años en su último viaje telequinetico, si estaba nervioso hace un momento ahora hasta le temblaban las manos, cuando estuvieron frente a frente le ofreció el saludo tradicional tibetano, y antes de que pudieran contestarle por completo interrumpió

\- Mi nombre es Tokusa, vengo de Jamir a entregarle una carta, señor Shion- un silencio se apodero del lugar, interrumpido por el bailar de las sillas que comenzaron a flotar, Tokusa estaba tan nervioso que no podía controlarse y su energía hacia mover los objetos con su telequinesis

-Discúlpeme, sé que no esperaba mi visita, yo… bueno, la carta la manda mi madre…- Trago saliva y la voz se le apago, su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación, trataba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma, luego con la mano les hizo la seña de tomar asiento y les ofreció vino, solo el acompañante del patriarca tomo

-¿Y quién es tu madre?- los ojos sin parpadear de Shion miraban sin tregua directo a los ojos azules de Tokusa, _-Los ojos de Yuzuriha-_ pensó, ¿Cómo es que por más que buscó nunca pudo encontrarla? ¿Por qué si estaba viva, ella nunca regreso al santuario?

\- Yuzuriha. Es el nombre de mi madre…ella me ha hablado de usted, me dijo que habían sido amigos, en el pasado-

_-¡¿Amigos?! Si como no… ¿Por qué le ocultaste la verdad Yuzuriha? ¿Por qué te ocultaste de mí?-_

Las horas corrieron, las palabras también, Shion no podía sentirse peor, deseaba salir corriendo a Jamir para ver a Yuzuriha, Tokusa sentía exactamente lo mismo, vendrían días grises para el patriarca, demasiadas nuevas difíciles de digerir, no sabía que le dolía más, saber que tuvo un hijo, que Yuzuriha sobrevivió y que cayó en los de Yato, o que Yuzuriha no quiso volver con él, esto último lo atormentaría durante las siguientes semanas.

En medio de todo ese dolor un sentimiento de orgullo empezó a crecer en su pecho, a pesar de todo, frente a él estaba la mayor prueba del amor que hubo entre él y la grulla, y era su vivo retrato, de alguna manera esto significaba su presencia constante _–Ella me miraba siempre después de todo- _Porque cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido no podría negar el increíble parecido entre los dos, casi una réplica, a excepción de los ojos azules todo lo demás era una copia, los gestos, los movimientos, el cabello, la estatura… Ese sentimiento de macho dominante quedo de lado cuando siguió preguntando y las respuestas eran cada vez más crueles, Yuzuriha había formado una familia en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero él también había hecho lo suyo, sobrevivió a la guerra santa, se le fue conferido el máximo grado de honor al que un santo puede aspirar, era el patriarca, el representante de Athena en la tierra, el líder de la orden, el custodio del Santuario, pero no tenía a la mujer que amaba y por la que tanto lloro noches enteras pensándola muerta mientras que ella se revolcaba con el insignificante de Yato, ni siquiera se molestó por buscarse un hombre de Jamir como debería haber… se detuvo, por ahora, esos pensamientos de macho herido no lo llevarían a nada.

Tokusa estaba ansioso, lleno de dudas, que el hombre frente a él no iba a poder responder, era su madre quien tenía que resolver todas sus dudas, luego cuando Shion le pregunto sobre cómo había sido Yato, una respuesta apresurada salió pro su boca, mezclada de un sentimiento de resentimiento y tristeza, resentimiento con Shion ¿Por qué?, él no sabía los lazos de sangre que tenían en común, no podía reclamarle nada, tristeza por Yato, le dolía saber que el hombre que lo crio no había sido su verdadero padre. El momento de tensión se volvió más intenso cuando Shion decidió por fin tomar el sobre y abrirlo, después de un momento viendo la carta, decidió que ya era hora de irse, se levantó, se despidió y, en un acto inesperado Shion le pidió abrazarlo, Tokusa acepto y aunque era un hombre adulto con una vida hecha, sintió muy cercano ese abrazo, Hakurei llego, y su reacción no pudo ser otra que de sorpresa, Tokusa lo presento con Shion y el muchacho con trabajo abrió la boca para decir mucho gusto y adiós, luego Shion se retiró dejándolos solos, Tokusa regreso a su asiento y se llevó las manos a la cara luego al cabello y terminaron en su boca, Hakurei lo miraba

-¿Padre?-

-Siéntate Hakurei, haz vuelto antes de lo que había programado, hubiera querido que las personas aquí presentes no estuvieran para cuando tu llegaras, acércate, tengo que hablar contigo-

En la mesa la carta que había llevado permanecía en la mesa, Shion la había olvidado –Hakurei espera, hablaremos en un momento, ahora mismo regreso- Se levantó y corrió a alcanzar a Shion, en el camino no pudo contra su curiosidad y abrió la carta, nada, no tenía letra alguna, antes de poder asimilarlo ya había alcanzado al dueño del papel, se lo entrego, lo miro a los ojos y se dio la vuelta, cuando regreso a la habitación del hotel e encontró con su hijo sentado, esperando respuestas.

-O-

El regreso a Jamir continuo en completo en silencio, nadie pronuncio más que las palabras necesarias, cuando llegaron Hakurei pidió permiso a su padre para ir a ver a su novia, Tokusa movió la cabeza en afirmación, luego entro a la casa, saludo a su mujer y a sus otros hijos, los observo con sumo cuidado buscando los rasgos de Shion en ellos, sonrió cuando miro la forma de sus ojos en los rostros de los pequeños, luego busco a Yuzuriha que lo esperaba en su habitación, toco la puerta, entro, se aproximó a ella, se hundió en sus brazos y lloro como cuando era un pequeño, no se dijeron nada más, por ese día.

-o-

En sus aposentos el patriarca lloro amargamente, se aisló y empezó a masticar una idea, ¿Sería que Yuzuriha ya había pactado algo con Yato? ¿Y por eso en ese entonces lo había rechazado? ¿Se habrían estado viendo desde antes? ¿Desde cuándo? La cabeza le dolía de llamarla con el pensamiento, nada, ninguna respuesta, entendió que posiblemente no quería que él la buscara, pero entonces ¿Para qué mando a su hijo? _-Solo querías acallar tu conciencia mujer- _posiblemente sí_._

Tiempo después, en una noche caliente de primavera él sueño de su ilustrísima se vio interrumpido por una presencia que se había colado en su cama y que lo tocaba delicadamente, se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con ella, desnuda, hermosa, acostada a su lado

-¡Yuzuriha!, en verdad eres tú… ¿Cómo?-

-Shhh, no digas nada-

Lo calló con un beso que fue correspondido apasionadamente, sin mesura, las manos de los dos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, Yuzuriha escalo su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre él, se agacho y le hablo al oído

-Shion, me hacías tanta falta y te extrañaba tanto, que tenía que venir a verte, antes de continuar-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Estoy en medio de un viaje Shion, y Grecia me quedaba de paso, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para verte… y hacerte el amor- Shion no respondió nada, estaba en un trance gracias a los movimientos de Yuzuriha sobre él, no opuso resistencia alguna y se dejó llevar, los dos rodaban por la cama, sin darse ninguna tregua, las respiraciones de ambos, los gemidos, y los susurros de palabras de amor eran el único ruido en la habitación del patriarca, no hubo ninguna pausa, lo repitieron una y otra vez. Para Shion, era su primera vez después de muchísimos años porque no sé había acostado con ninguna otra mujer desde que se convirtió en el patriarca, no quiso nunca hacerlo, y aunque lo intento simplemente no podía, prefirió respetar la seriedad de su investidura, la fidelidad a su diosa y a la única mujer que había amado en su vida y de la que pensaba muerta, pero ahora estaba ahí, a su lado en su cama, su amor eterno. Tuvieron sexo hasta que Shion quedo agotado, Yuzuriha rio

-¡Shion! ¿Cómo es que ya te cansaste?, esperaba que aguantaras un poco más, por lo menos hasta el amanecer, yo tengo que partir cuando salga la primera luz del día, y deseo hablar un par de cosas contigo, ¿Recibiste mi carta verdad?-

-Si la recibí, entendí muy bien tu mensaje… ¿Por qué no me buscaste?, hubiera querido saberlo-

\- Las cosas debían de ser así, ¿Qué te pareció mi hijo? ¿Es hermoso, no lo crees? Todo un hombre, igual que tú, la misma cara de su padre, la misma fuerza y carácter ¿No te sientes feliz Shion? tú y yo viviremos por siempre unidos, en un solo cuerpo, tu sangre y la mía, juntas, aunque no podamos volver a estar juntos, habrá valido la pena todo, correr tras de ti todos esos años, velarte, amarte, seguirte hasta el final, deseo que me recuerdes siempre, no te olvides jamás de mí, aún te quedan muchos años por delante, muchísimos lo sé bien, puedo verlo, y a pesar de todo creo que lo que hice fue lo mejor, tu deber es estar aquí, yo siempre quise que tu llegaras lejos como santo de Athena y hoy mírate, eres el patriarca, no debes preocuparte por tu hijo, él tiene la vida resuelta, él entiende tu lugar y el suyo, ahora Shion, déjame abrazarte fuerte.

Shion le respondió, casi dormido –No te vayas Yuzuriha, quédate conmigo por favor, no me dejes de nuevo te lo suplico- Yuzuriha lo beso y luego lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acurruco en su pecho, entonces se quedó profundamente dormido.

El calor del medio día despertó a Shion, busco a Yuzuriha en la cama, pero estaba solo. Hasta ese punto, no estaba seguro de si todo eso había sido un sueño, porque… de qué forma pudo haber subido a Star Hill sin que nadie la viera, quizá podría haber sido un sueño húmedo, sin embargo, las sabanas tenían su aroma, y la cama era un revoltijo de todo, se quedó un par de horas acostado, pensando en todo y en nada, no tenía ningún ánimo de salir, despacho a las doncellas que le llevaron el desayuno, y también a las que le llevaron la comida, solo acepto que le dejaran el ánfora de agua, no se levantó más que para ir al baño.

Pasada la media tarde, Teneo subió a Star Hill, y le hablo al patriarca desde afuera de la puerta de su habitación

-Su ilustrísima Shion…-

-…

-¿Gran patriarca?-

-¿Qué sucede Teneo?-

¿Está usted bien?-

-Mejor que nunca, ya puedes volver a bajar-

-Así lo hare, pero antes quería informarle que en la casa de Aries… Shion lo interrumpió abruptamente

-¿QUE PASA EN LA CASA DE ARIES?- Pensó que quizá ahí estaría ella… esperándolo…

-En la casa de Aries crecieron muchas flores-

-…. ¿y eso que?, para eso viniste hasta acá, las flores crecen en cualquier lado-

-Es que, son demasiadas, son demasiadas flores, no he podido cruzar el jardín que comparte Aries con Tauro, tengo que cortarlas, pero pensé que usted querría estar enterado, pero ahora que lo sabe voy a cortarlas todas-

-Espera… no las toques ya bajo-

Con mucho trabajo se levantó de la cama, se bañó, se vistió y bajo, llego al jardín que compartían Tauro y Géminis, ahí estaba Teneo, Shion le ofreció una mirada de molestia y escepticismo -Espero que no sea una tontería por lo que me hiciste bajar, me siento un poco enfermo y preferiría descansa…- Cuando salió de la casa de Tauro, se quedó sin habla, una alfombra esponjosa de violetas cubría el jardín, y el piso hasta adentro del templo, Shion camino sobre las flores haciendo un aplastadero inclemente, caminar sobre ellas era la única manera de pasar, Teneo se quedó del otro lado.

Dentro del templo las flores cubrían el piso, e incluso la salida y parte de las escaleras, Shion se vio sorprendido por un recuerdo, en un costado del templo, estaba una pequeña maceta, que iba a ser un regalo para Yuzuriha, algo para que se llevara de regreso a Jamir y pensara siempre en su promesa, Shion comprendió el súbito florecer de la maceta que tenía años abandonada, la levanto, le arranco todas las ramas que habían crecido de ella, y se encamino a la salida, no camino ni dos pasos cuando se arrepintió, rompió el barro y enterró las raíces de las flores, y ahí de rodillas, cerró los ojos y otra vez, lloro, ahora entiendo lo de tu viaje… Se retiró de Aries hasta caer la noche.

-o-

En Jamir se preparaba un funeral, Tokusa sentado en la oscuridad de una habitación, con la expresión seria, le daba una indicación a un sirviente, le dio una caja y lo envió a entregarla -Esta noche se termina todo- dijo en un murmullo, su esposa entro a la habitación y lo abrazo, el cerro los ojos y se dejó consolar por sus brazos.

El sirviente tomo un caballo y se dirigió al destino indicado, bastante lejano por cierto, para cuando llego había cambiado el caballo cinco veces, y ahora también tenía que cambiar la ropa, hacía mucho calor, y realmente no estaba acostumbrado a ese clima, pregunto para donde quedaba el lugar a donde se dirigía, y cuando estuvo ahí como es natural le cerraron el paso, alego traer algo muy importante, pero nada pudo hacer, no lo recibieron, por lo que se limitó a dejar el paquete.

Teneo, el único santo de oro del santuario por aquellos días alegaba con el patriarca sobre algunas reformas necesarias en algunos templos, y otras tantas en las estancias de los aspirantes y algunas más para el recinto de las amazonas, una doncella pidió audiencia, y entro con la caja en las manos, se la entregó a Shion, que la destapo, saco el contenido, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos hombres, el sondo de una respiración profunda de Teneo interrumpió la calma

-Ella murió, Teneo-

-¿pero, como... como lo sabe?-

-Mi hijo me envió la bufanda de su madre, para que me acompañe desde hoy hasta el fin de mis días-

-Maestro, voy a retirarme, me parece que necesitas estar solo, mañana continuaremos… No, mejor cuando desee, hágame llamar, estaré esperando-

Teneo salió despacio sintiendo el peso del ambiente en sus piernas, desde días pasados Shion había estado actuando poco normal, pero ya entendía el motivo, pensó en sí mismo, y se sintió solo, esa noche visito a Celintha porque quería su compañía y sus palabras, después de todo era su amiga, compañera y solo ellos sabían si algo más.

A partir de ese día Shion dio por iniciado el luto eterno al que se sometería, ahora ya solo tenía que vivir para Athena, cada año en dos fechas distintas, una el cumpleaños y otra el día de la muerte de Yuzuriha mandaba arreglar la casa de Aries, la llenaba de violetas, y cambiaba las sabanas de la cama, en el cumpleaños de Tokusa encendía una vela y la dejaba consumirse, padre e hijo nunca se buscaron, quizá, alguna vez con la mente, se hacían sentir, mas no se dirigían ninguna palabra, cuando pasaron los años y dejo de sentirlo supo que ya estaba en compañía de su madre, no supo más de las siguientes generaciones, porque probablemente no sabían de su existencia y porque no había nadie que les enseñara telequinesis, la vida en el santuario transcurrió de manera natural por muchos años y nuevos discípulos llegaron, por fin una nueva generación de santos se gestaba, la guerra santa estaba cerca, la hora de reunirse con Dohko y con suerte morir de manera honorable eran parte de sus deseos, sin embargo el destino le tendría algo diferente, un asesinato a sangre fría, súbita y calculadamente, por la mala estrella de Géminis, que acabo con su vida de un solo golpe, el niño prodigio que había encaminado a ser su sucesor se revelaba indignado y ofendido porque a pesar de haber vivido escuchando que sería el siguiente patriarca, en último momento Shion le había dado el puesto a sagitario, en sus último segundos consciente el patriarca Shion pensó en Yuzuriha en cuestión de segundos podría encontrarse con ella, antes de caer para siempre en su tumba en el Cocytos.


End file.
